Pasión Insaciable
by Day Sweet
Summary: Cuando Bella cumple los diecinueve años de edad un extraño regalo "aparece" en su puerta; se trata de la trilogía erótica del momento: "Fifty Shades Of Grey" de L.J James. ¿Qué ocurriría si Bella llegara a obsesionarse con Grey? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward al darse cuenta de que Isabella tiene planes demasiado atrevidos para él?
1. Chapter 1

_**Agradezco enormemente a mi Beta Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD) por betearme este capítulo y ayudarme a mejorar como escritora :D**_

_**www facebook /groups/betasffaddiction**_

**_Pasi_****_ón Insaciable_****_ (+18)_**

**_Resumen:_**

_Una historia en donde tres libros la llevarán a las más oscuras y excitantes fantasías…_

Cuando Bella cumple los diecinueve años de edad, un extraño regalo "aparece" en su puerta; se trata de la trilogía erótica del momento: "Fifty Shades Of Grey" de E. L. James. ¿Qué ocurriría si Bella llegara a obsesionarse con Grey? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward al darse cuenta de que Isabella tiene planes demasiado atrevidos para él?

**_Prólogo. _**

_"__La pasión siempre ha estado allí, entre nosotros. Sólo que no lo quisimos ver porque el deseo, aunque no lo creas es palpable. Para mí lo es. El deseo nos traslada por un tiempo a un mundo distinto, a sentimientos distintos, nos sucumbimos en una danza sin límites, la música se trata de nuestros gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, que sin saberlo los habíamos necesitado desde hace mucho. Pero no nos habíamos enterado, nuestros cuerpos se entienden a la perfección, y finalmente sienten la necesitad de ser uno solo, de rozarnos el uno al otro, de besarnos sin cansancio, porque para nosotros únicamente existe una atracción que jamás podrá desaparecer, jamás."_

* * *

**ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.M LA TRAMA ES MÍA, JUGANDO UN POCO CON LA OBSESIÓN POR "CINCUENTA SOMBRAS"**

**AÚN NO SÉ SI ESTO SERÁ UN FIC LARGO O CORTO... DEPENDE DEL CRITERIO DE USTEDES LAS LECTORAS, CREO QUE ESTA PEQUEÑA LOCURA CONSTARÁ DE DOS A CUATRO PARTES Y UN PEQUEÑO EPILOGO. **

**¿QUE LES PARECE?**

**¿ME DEJAN UN RW?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD) **

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: "Atracción"**_

Mamá servía el pastel de chocolate para todos; lo preparó para mí, por mi cumpleaños; ella siempre me consentía más de lo necesario, pero aún así no me quejaba y estaba sumamente feliz, aunque de alguna forma estaba triste y nostálgica.

¿Podría superar una desilusión amorosa?

No lo sé. Nunca pensé en que podría ocurrirme a mí algo tan asqueroso y además cruel.

Lo perdí. No, perdón, yo no lo perdí. Al contrario, de eso él se encargó, de perderme. Se trataba de James, aquel imbécil que me cambió por otro maldito homosexual; no es que no apoye esa clase de gustos, pero fue algo muy injusto para mí, e inesperado. Y ahora es uno de esos momentos en los que no me gustaría recordar todo aquello que aún me lastimaba, para mi desgracia.

Le sonreí cálidamente a Rosalie y a Renata, mis hermanas. Ambas son mayores que yo, Rosalie de veintiuno y Renata de veinticuatro; todas somos muy unidas y más aún después de la muerte de nuestro padre Charlie, que hace cinco años partió y nos dejó muy destrozadas. Él murió de un infarto, tenía problemas con el corazón y no resistió más. Aún no habíamos podido superar su muerte.

Emmett y Liam observaban un partido de béisbol en la televisión de la sala, ambos son primos y mis cuñados, y los adoraba por ser tan buenos chicos con mis hermanas.

Me mareaba el hecho de que me atendieran tanto el día de hoy. En el pequeño reproductor de música sonaba la canción de Adele, "Lovesong". Mis hermanas hablaban cosas entre ella mientras comían pastel y yo por mi parte estaba muy ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos.

Hace exactamente un año un chico de ojos color cielo me había prometido amarme por siempre, pero todo eso se fue a la mismísima mierda.

Mis hermanas se fueron con sus respectivos novios a la sala, y yo me quedé en el comedor con mi pastel y escuchando música. Mamá hablaba por teléfono. En el momento en el que abría el grifo para lavar algunos platos escuché el timbre de la puerta, sin titubear me dirigí a ésta para abrir. Lo más probable era que fuese Alice y Jasper.

Alice es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde hace un par de años, y es una completa pervertida y sé que jamás cambiara ese aspecto de su personalidad tan alocada y elocuente; ella está con Jasper desde la semana pasada, pero al aparecer ya se ha decidido a sentar cabeza con un chico, y me atrevo a decir que no se ha equivocado porque Jasper es un buen partido.

Abrí la puerta pero me percaté de que no había absolutamente nadie; de nuevo aquellos malditos niños tocando timbres para molestar, estúpidos mocosos.

Al bajar la mirada vi allí, en el suelo, una caja mediana que se encontraba envuelta en un papel brillante color gris, con un lazo rojo sangre, y también tenía una pequeña nota. Sonreí e inmediatamente pensé en Alice.

Recogí la caja, tenía un peso pronunciado, me dio muchísima curiosidad en ese entonces.

¿Qué podrá ser?

Comencé a leer la nota:

"_Querida Bella: cuando leas esto no tendrás mucho que pensar, creo que tu cuerpo lo hará por sí solo. Cuando comiences no podrás parar, pedirás por más, las fantasías volarán por tu cabeza, llegarán a ti, sin razón, ¿estás dispuesta a ser una sumisa? Si tu respuesta es sí, léelos. Bienvenida al salón rojo del dolor, ansiarás estar allí, todo el tiempo, señorita Swan"_

Me quedé estupefacta ante aquella nota, era muy extraña… pero… sensual… ¿es una broma? ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? Un enorme escalofrió me invadió. ¿Se trata de Alice? No lo sé, no lo creo.

¿A qué se refería con: "bienvenida al salón rojo del dolor"?

Demonios… tengo curiosidad, no me imaginé que una sorpresa como ésta se atravesaría en mi puerta.

¿Quién fue?

¿Qué hago?

Miré a los lados. Todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo, quizá debería ver qué es, pero deseché la idea de hacerlo en la puerta de la casa, donde posiblemente en unos momentos más aparecerían los demás invitados.

Finalmente opté por subir a la habitación corriendo. Agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que lo torpe lo tenía sólo en mi infancia.

Le arrebaté inmediatamente a la caja el papel que la cubría, era completamente roja.

¡¿Hay alguna obsesión con ese color!?

Aunque pensándolo bien no debería ver de qué se trata, posiblemente la trajo un lunático sin oficio.

Entré en pánico.

_Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde…_

Todo esto lo veía como demasiado peligroso incluso sádico, pero me atraía. ¿Me estoy volviendo loca sin saber de qué rayos se trata esto?

—Muy bien, Bella. Ahora veremos qué tiene la caja del terror —murmuré mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior.

— ¡Bella! ¡Alice está aquí! —Maldita sea, es Renata que me llamaba porque Alice ya llegó, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo justamente ahora? Aunque podría ver el contenido de la caja y luego bajar—. ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? —A regañadientes coloqué la caja debajo de mi cama junto con el papel que le había quitado, el lazo y la nota. Salí de la habitación con una sonrisita nerviosa, Renata alzó una ceja por mi comportamiento, me conocía muy bien, pero no me dijo absolutamente nada.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bells! —Dijo Alice guindándose de mi cuello; yo era un poco más alta que ella, por lo cual debía encorvarme levemente para poder abrazarla.

Me tendió un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro el cual tenía una pequeña tarjeta de felicidades, fruncí levemente el ceño para luego mirarla desconcertada.

¿No se supone que ya me había regalado la caja misteriosa?

¿O quizás no fue Alice quien la dejó en la puerta?

¿Entonces, quién?

Alice aparentó no entender la mirada que yo le dediqué, entonces le sonreí con cariño y decidí preguntarle.

—Gracias. Aunque no eran necesarios estos dos regalos.

—Bella. No entiendo a qué te refieres —me contestó Alice aún riendo—. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no tengo ningún otro regalo —vaya… esto se está poniendo más interesante. Jasper también me felicitó junto con una gran sonrisa, mi madre se atrevió a invitar a los chicos a comer pastel mientras yo moría de ganas por subir a mi habitación y ver de qué se trataba la puta caja.

Quizá se trata de un vibrador… o de dos vibradores… ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué pienso en vibradores?

_Quizás porque ya necesitas uno…_ me dijo mi subconsciente.

Me sonrojé involuntariamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me dijo Edward cuando me percaté de su presencia. Lo miré seriamente. Aún esos pensamientos retorcidos se encontraban en mi mente.

En sus finos y rosados labios se formó una sonrisita burlona.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

Maldito…

Edward es el insoportable hermano menor de Alice, tiene mi edad, es guapo, pero… imbécil, siempre lo he odiado, y no sé exactamente cuál es la razón, y tampoco lo averiguaré; a él le gusta molestarme pero en ocasiones me protege. Recuerdo cuando me enteré de las cochinadas que hacia James, Edward fue el primero en darle su merecido.

Quizá no lo odiaba… pero molestarnos mutuamente ya era más que una costumbre…

—Gracias. —Intenté sonar amable y alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, estar mucho tiempo con Alice me estaba afectando.

—Estás muy sonrojada —mencionó en tono de burla—. Muy roja —alzó una ceja y yo rodé los ojos.

Roja. La caja. El salón. Dolor. Sumisa. La nota.

Mierda…

Me estoy volviendo loca, y el día de mi cumpleaños.

Decidí abrir el regalo que Alice y Jasper me dieron: se trataba de un hermoso collar de oro blanco con un dije en forma de manzana y con la letra "B" incrustada con piezas de cristal en el centro. Era muy diminuto y hermoso.

Intenté colocármelo.

— ¡Maldición! —murmuré enfurruñada cuando intentaba colocarme el collar, pero no podía.

Una mano se posó en mi cuello y luego tomó el collar por mí.

—Puedo ayudarte… Si quieres —dijo Edward, detrás de mí. Su respiración golpeaba mi cuello, odiaba decir esto pero su voz era demasiado hermosa y sexy, era una música perfecta y dura, fuerte y tierna a la vez. Su voz definía su personalidad: Edward es un chico con un temperamento demasiado fuerte, como el mío. No le respondí a su petición—. Supongo que tu silencio es un sí. —Abrochó el collar, y sus suaves y largos dedos rozaron de nuevo mi cuello.

Oh… nunca pesaría en que se sentiría tan bien.

¡Basta, Isabella!

¡Detente, Edward Cullen!

Me alejé abruptamente de él, y sonrió de medio lado.

¿Por qué diablos tiene que sonreír?

Edward sin despegar su mirada de la mía conversaba con los novios de mis hermanas mientras yo entretenidamente charlaba con Alice y Jasper en el sillón de la sala de mi casa.

Mi madre estaba maravillada con las visitas, pronto llegaron los Newton, y las Denali, Irina no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Edward y éste estaba demasiado fascinado con ella.

Fijé mí vista en Rosalie y en Emmett, luego en Renata y Liam, posteriormente hice lo mismo con Garrett y Kate, Mike y Tanya, Alice y Jasper; y de nuevo la nostalgia me invadió y se adentró en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Todos bailaban, incluso Irina y Edward, todos celebraban mi cumpleaños, y yo era la única persona que en este lugar se sentía triste.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar una chica que encontró a su novio con otro hombre mucho mayor que él?

Quizá debí cortarle su pene, pero si era gay no lo necesitaría, así que no le haría daño alguno, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba aquel marica cuando los vi.

_**Inicio Flash-Back.**_

Estudiaba para mis exámenes finales, y en las últimas semanas había notado sumamente extraño a James. Él trabajaba todos los días, desde las siete de la mañana y regresaba a las cinco de la tarde, venía a casa en la noche; eso acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba "normal", pero estos últimos días había cambiado demasiado, ya no venia todos los días, solo a veces, no hablaba conmigo, incluso lucía extremadamente aburrido.

Cuando le preguntaba me decía que estaba preocupado por el trabajo. Estudiaba los fines de semana en la mañana, la tarde era exclusivamente para mí, salíamos como los dos "enamorados" que éramos a cualquier sitio sin importarnos la hora, mi madre nunca le ha caído muy bien, pero aceptó mi noviazgo.

Al fin y al cabo yo era la que tenía que elegir con quién estar, claro que, quién más mandaba en esta relación era el amor que yo sentía por él.

Era domingo, miraba mi celular una y otra vez: ninguna llamada de él y se suponía que me llamaría a esta misma hora, estaba preocupada y alarmada, porque en estas últimas semanas se le habían presentado muchos motivos por los cuales impedían nuestro encuentro.

Me resultaba sumamente extraño.

—Bella. Perdona que cancele nuestra cita, pero definitivamente no puedo ir por ti, perdóname —me dijo aquel día cuando lo llamé por teléfono, la rabia se apoderó de mí, no aguantaba más esto.

¿No quería estar conmigo?

¿Tiene otra?

— ¡No mientas! Maldita sea, sé que tienes alguna puta por allí, si es así ¡sé hombre y dilo! Ten el valor de asimilarlo, no me creas estúpida, son muchos inconvenientes, si no quieres verme ¡dímelo! —Le grité completamente molesta, James quería tomarme por estúpida, y quizás lo había sido antes, pero ya me había cansado, necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba la verdad.

—Bella, yo… yo no tengo a nadie… por favor, no pienses… eso —mencionó lentamente, estaba mintiendo.

¡Estaba mintiendo!

— ¿Qué? ¿No tienes el valor de ser sincero? ¿Dónde quedó el James sincero que yo conocí? ¿Jamás existió?

—No. Es decir… sí. Bella, no me jodas de esta forma.

— ¿¡Qué no te joda!? ¡Tú me jodes! —Las lágrimas abrían paso—. ¿No notas que tu comportamiento me lastima? Demonios… —murmuré lo último con infinito dolor, y corté la llamada, no quería seguir escuchando.

Pero una idea se cruzó por mi mente…

Tomé el auto de mamá, y me dirigí al departamento de James.

El carro de "mi novio" se encontraba estacionado fuera, cerca de otro auto, uno muy elegante y evidentemente costoso, me enojé aún más. ¡Él estaba aquí!

¿No se supone que estaba en el "trabajo"?

Maldito hijo de puta…

Entré al edificio, subí al ascensor dispuesta a desenmascarar al muy imbécil; tenía un nudo en la garganta horrible, pero la verdad muy dentro de mí rogaba porque todo lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza no fuese cierto.

Pero mí subconsciente me decía mil veces que dejara mi idiotez a un lado…

Al fin llegué al piso en el que se encontraba el departamento de James, suspiré profundamente. Afortunadamente sabía dónde escondía James la llave de la puerta, estaba debajo de un cuadro cercano ella.

Claro, no la escondió en otro lugar porque pensaba en que yo no tenía la suficiente valentía como para ir a enfrentar lo que sea que esté haciendo a mis espaldas.

—Lamento decepcionarte, James, pero mi lado no amable está saliendo a flote —musité bajamente mientras me acercaba a la puerta. Agudicé más mi oído antes de abrir.

Mi corazón se encogió. Escuchaba gemidos.

Inmediatamente abrí la puerta mientras el nudo de mi garganta crecía con cada asquerosidad que escuchaba y cada paso que daba.

Pero me llené de asco y desilusión al ver la escena más horrible y la peor humillación que una mujer podría llevarse en esta puta vida de mierda.

—Ohh… así… pero más… rápido —mascullaba James en una posición comprometedora, mientras que otro hombre de piel oscura se lo follaba por detrás.

¡Maldita sea, que asco!

Carraspeé tragándome todo mi dolor, no iba a permitirme llorar ahora, no más humillaciones para mí, era suficiente con todas estas marranadas.

¿Era marica por el simple hecho de que nunca he tenido sexo con él?

¿Le gustan los hombres y las mujeres a la vez?

Desgraciado…

—Bella. Yo… —intentaba decir James mientras ambos hombres se cubrían, los fulminaba con la mirada a ambos. Nunca pensé que me harían algo tan asqueroso en mi vida…

—Así que… te gustan los penes —le dije seriamente, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna—. Qué buen trabajo. Muy bueno, trabajas follándote hombres, o mejor dicho, te follan mientras engañas a quien decías amar —miré fijamente al otro marica y me percaté de que se trataba de Laurent. El jefe de James.

¡Qué asco!

Salí de allí soltando una larga y amarga carcajada, pero fuera del edificio me sentí como una misma mierda, me pisotearon, jugaron conmigo. ¿Por qué no simplemente fue sincero conmigo?

Siempre los engaños por delante…

Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas recordándome que sí lo quería.

_**Fin Flash-back.**_

Fruncí el ceño. Aquél día había sacado una increíble valentía que jamás creí poseer y me sentía orgullosa de mí misma. James y yo nunca hablamos de sexo, incluso yo creí que era una buena señal porque él no quería tomar las cosas tan rápido, pero me equivoqué.

A él le gustaba que los hombres se lo follaran.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, no podía llorar aquí, la verdad no. Me resultaría muy incómodo, porque se suponía que debía de estar feliz el día de hoy.

Edward comenzó a acercarse a mí, me haló hacia el espacio en donde los demás bailaban, lo miré realmente desconcertada.

¿Bailar?

¿Es una broma?

* * *

_**Agradezco sus RW, estoy muy contenta que la historia les haya atrapado, ¿que les pareció el primer capi? ya verán la "pequeña" obsesión de Isabella, y James Gay XD hahaha agradezco a mi beta Isa, gracias hermosa! espero opiniones! :D Saludos desde acá de Venezuela.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD)**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_**Capítulo 2: "Fantasías, sueños"**_

Tomó mi mano con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, rodeé los ojos por lo que pretendía hacer; mas no me negué, bailar no era tan malo, y Edward lo hacía de maravilla.

Me llevó al centro de la sala de mi casa, donde casi todos se encontraban bailando, mi madre charlaba con los padres de Edward y Alice.

Comenzó a sonar _"London Bridge" de Fergie…_

Instantáneamente colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y ambos comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Me sentía nerviosa y lo peor es que no sabía la razón exacta.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pude rozar con las palmas de mis manos su cabello… era muy suave… ansiaba tirar de él varias veces.

_¡Bella!,_ me regañé a mí misma.

Debía aceptar que no era tan malo bailar con Edward, él sabía hacerlo… de maravilla… bailar, por supuesto.

Mis caderas se movían de un lado a otro y de forma circular cerca de él, la música era muy sensual e incluso atrevida…

Oh, demonios, qué estoy haciendo…

Cuando Edward acarició mi espalda me tensé, y justo cuando terminó la canción decidí sentarme y no seguir bailando, pero él me haló de uno de mis brazos fuertemente, tomándome totalmente desprevenida, presionándome fuertemente contra su pecho. La música atrevida había sido reemplazada por una más lenta, y romántica, así que nuevamente comenzamos a balancearnos de un lado a otro.

Mierda…

Lentamente depositó una de mis manos en su hombro, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Irina rodar los ojos con recelo, ella permanecía sentada cruzada de brazos en uno de los sillones de mi casa.

Me sentía extraña pero malditamente cómoda, nunca había estado así con Edward, quizá algún día podríamos llevarnos bien aunque sea un poco… por algo se empieza, ¿no?

Me percaté de que Edward me hablaba mientras yo me encontraba en pleno ensimismamiento…

—… por eso quería decirte que mi regalo llegará mañana —culminó, guardé silencio, pero asentí, aturdida y sorprendida. ¿Edward me regalará algo?

¿Qué tal si es aquella caja?

No, no creo…

—No te preocupes —dije sin mirarlo, pude percibir que sonreía, pero no estaba segura.

Me acurruqué en mi cama después de ducharme y colocarme un pijama con distintos ositos dibujados en él…

Lo sé… es poco sexy… es decir, no es sexy; pero soy virgen, por lo tanto no tengo que vestir sexy, porque no hay vida sexual…

Entonces inmediatamente recordé algo… la caja… el regalo…

_¡Demonios!_

De un salto me levanté de la cama y me apresuré a buscar debajo de ésta, saqué el bendito regalo de una buena vez y comencé a revisar su contenido, leí la nota una vez más…

Me daba curiosidad…

¡Tres libros!

Quien quiera que sea el que me regaló esto, lo amo, sé que debe ser alguien que me conoce demasiado.

¡Amo leer!

En medio de mi dicha, comencé a leer el titulo de los tres libros, era una trilogía y el primero poseía el titulo de_: "Cincuenta sombras de Grey"_

Decidí comenzar a leer de una vez por todas…

_«Cuando la estudiante de literatura Anastasia Steele es obligada a entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Christian Grey para la revista de su escuela, ella lo encuentra atractivo, enigmático e intimidante […]»_

_**Tres días después…**_

Debido a la universidad solo había tenido tiempo de leer el primer libro. Debía admitirlo, Grey era el hombre más sexy que había podido leer en un libro, con todas y cada una de sus palabras hacia Ana yo había quedado cautivada y excitada…

¿Cómo no estar obsesionada con ese hombre?

¿Por qué no es real?

Esas preguntas se formulaban inconscientemente en mi mente, y me daba curiosidad saber que más seguía… en los otros dos libros…

Sin embargo, yo debía asumir y admitir que aquellos libros para mí no eran solo sobre sexo, eran algo más: amor, pasión, amor del incondicional…

Yo había entrado en un grupo en internet sobre la trilogía, pero al día siguiente lo abandoné; era una lástima que muchas pensaran de una forma distinta a la idea que se había formado en mi mente sobre Christian…

Pero sabía que muchas también tenían el mismo concepto que yo poseía.

Lo veían como un pervertido, pero él era un hombre que solo desahogaba su dolor en una forma… extraña y sádica, pero que después es cautivado… allí es donde me doy cuenta que el amor incondicional existe… claro, solo en esa historia.

¿Dónde está mi amor incondicional?

¿El que se supone me ayude a sanar mis heridas del pasado?

¿Dónde?

Mis sueños me delataban en ocasiones… sueños calientes… despertaba excitada…

¡No es solo por los libros!

Aclaro…

Después de aquel baile…

Demonios…

Y también imaginó de todas formas a Edward poseyéndome, golpeando mi trasero…

¡Malditos, pero adictivos libros!

_Me encontraba en medio de un prado inmenso, pero estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, yo sabía que alguien se acercaba; sin embargo lo esperaba literalmente con los brazos abiertos, estaba extremadamente emocionada y mi respiración se hacía más critica por cada paso que el sujeto daba, para acercarse a mí._

_Entonces fue allí cuando vi su rostro severo, se veía ardiente e incluso… provocativo, él solo me miraba como si yo fuese un postre o algo por el estilo…_

_¿Soy comestible?_

_Creo que para él, sí…_

_Y estaba fascinada por ello…_

_Sostenía en su mano derecha un fuete, mi interior se tenso deliciosamente, su cabello cobrizo brillaba, la brisa lo movía, él se acercó a mí, pude inhalar su aroma…_

_Delicioso…_

—_Quiero sentirte… —susurró en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cuello con el fuete, estaba frío, como si hubiese estado junto con hielo por horas…_

_Edward me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes y agraciados… yo caí rendida… él se acercaba mientras colocaba el fuete entre mis piernas…_

Allí desperté…

Lo sé, fue frustrante…

¡Malditas alarmas de celulares!

Un día cuando quedé con Allie en ir de compras, me pregunté por el regalo que Edward me había dicho que me daría; no había llegado nada aquel día…

¿Los libros?

No.

¿O sí?

Desde la noche de mi cumpleaños no había visto a Edward, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido después de bailar con él, ansiaba verlo…

Y ya lo había admitido.

Quizá me gusta, o me atrae, no lo sé.

Pero creo que aún no estoy preparada para ninguna de esas cosas…

Cuando fuimos al centro comercial más cercano nos encontramos con Edward… y con Irina…

No sabía que hacer, pero aquella puta no dejaba de restregársele a Edward.

— ¿¡Qué tal si vamos por helados!? —sugirió Alice muy animada, Edward y Tanya asintieron, guardaron silencio mientras esperaban mi respuesta, yo solo revisaba una y otra vez mi teléfono para ver si así se me quitaba un poco la rabia.

—Está bien —murmuré entre dientes, sin mirar a nadie, pero aún así estaba segura de que la mirada de Edward estaba centrada en mí, por mi estúpido e inmaduro comportamiento.

Entonces decidí relajarme…

— ¡Yo quiero uno de chocolate! —exclamó la zorra, miré hacia otro sitio, mientras Alice y Edward también pedían sus helados.

—Yo vainilla. ¿Bella, quieres vainilla? —preguntó Edward. Un pensamiento instantáneamente pasó por mi mente…

Y no pude reprimir soltar una risita, tapé mi boca para amortiguar una carcajada.

Vainilla…

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Irina alzando una ceja. Alice sonrió y me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Comenzaste a leer eso? ¿Tú, Bella? —la noté sorprendida pero estaba riendo, asentí, y Edward e Irina no entendieron, o eso fue lo que yo pensé en aquel entonces.

Comenzamos a platicar entre nosotros, pero yo no dejé de molestarme por el hecho de que Edward e Irina estaban saliendo…

Justo cuando ya había admitido que Edward me atraía…

¡Qué vida más jodida!

No pode evitar pensar en la marica de James…

Cuando cada quien se disponía ir a su casa, Allie y yo nos despedimos de Edward y su perra, al parecer irían al cine.

Malditos…

_¡Estás celosa!_, exclamó mi yo interno burlándose…

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿me dejan sus hermosas opiniones? espero les haya gustado, me alegra que les guste ésta alocada idea mía muchos besos, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD)**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Coqueteándote**_

Me despedí de Alice, quien me dijo adiós un poco contrariada; sin embargo, no comentó nada sobre mi actitud. Me dirigí al baño donde vi que Edward entró, sin importarme si me sacaban o veían los demás, o ver el amiguito de ellos.

Vi a un hombre follarse a otro.

Creo que puedo resistir entrar a un baño de hombres.

El baño estaba solitario. Edward estaba lavándose las manos tranquilamente. Cuando miró mi reflejo en el espejo se sobresaltó e inmediatamente volteó para encararme.

—Bella… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó él, muy sorprendido.

—Es un baño, Edward.

—Es un baño —asintió—. Pero de hombres.

—Esa era la idea, que fuese de hombres, no creo que fueses capaz de ir al de mujeres —expliqué.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—Quería hablar en _privado _contigo —remarqué el "privado" mientras respondía.

—Por una vez en tu vida, quieres estar a solas, ¿conmigo? —preguntó incrédulo, bufando.

—Sip.

— ¿Sobre qué? —ladeó su cabeza a un lado intentando medir mi reacción.

—Sobre tu regalo… —contesté.

Recordé el sueño…

—Oh… el regalo… sí, imaginé que dirías algo sobre eso, pero no leí esos libros, creo que son más para chicas —dijo seriamente.

— ¿No sabes de qué tratan?

—No. Bueno… sí, leí que eran eróticos —alzaba sus cejas con picardía.

—Sí. Lo son. —_Pero no más que tú_—. Como sea. No vine a hablarte sobre eso. Primero, gracias. —él sonrió—, segundo… yo quería, es decir, quiero preguntarte, si lo de Irina y tú… ¿va enserio? —Edward soltó una risita.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Soy chismosa —me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre tengo algo serio, Bella —dijo ahora serio.

Resoplé.

—Claro…

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó—. ¿Crees que soy un "Don Juan"?

Asentí.

—Sip. Pero también creo que Irina no es tu tipo, y también creo que no le serás fiel… —argumenté—. ¿Son novios?

—Sí. Lo somos —contestó.

¡Ah, maldita perra de mierda!

—Oh… ¿Crees que podrás serle fiel? —pregunté, ahora acechándolo.

—Te he dicho, Bella, que yo siempre… tengo algo serio —explicó, estaba nervioso. Sonreí triunfante.

—No lo creo… —me acerqué más, él miraba el suelo, paralizado.

—Sí, es la verdad.

Deposité mis manos en su pecho, subiendo mi rodilla entre sus piernas…

Me sentía extremadamente poderosa…

— ¿Estas… seguro? —pregunté rozando mi aliento con sus labios, sentí que su piel se erizaba…

Oh… demonios… esto es tan excitante…

—S-í

—Oh… Edward. Es una lástima —rocé mis labios con los suyos mientras hablaba, podía sentir su erección entre mi pierna; me alejé, él me miró desconcertado—. Es una lástima.

— ¡Bella! Tú… —sonaba frustrado, me encogí de hombros.

—Lo siento cariño, pero tú eres fiel —susurré acercándome de nuevo; besé el lóbulo de su oreja y salí de allí con un andar tremendamente sexy, sentí que Edward miraba mi trasero.

En la noche después de haber revelado un lado oscuro de mi personalidad —el cuál no conocía— ante Edward, decidí leer el segundo libro, debía admitir que cada vez me ilusionaba más la idea de que Edward sea mi Christian.

Sería algo épico…

Era la cena de aniversario de Carlisle y Esme, y Alice se había encargado de organizar una pequeña cena antes de que sus padres se fuesen a Brasil a celebrar a solas; mis hermanas y sus novios fueron, también mi madre, Jasper e Irina.

Maldita…

Cuando Edward se percató de mi presencia lo noté muy nervioso —claro, después de lo que había ocurrido—, no dejaba de mirarme y Alice e Irina se estaban comenzando a dar cuenta de eso.

— ¿Qué hay con Edward? —preguntó Allie pasándome una copa de champagne, me encogí de hombros mientras miraba a Edward a los ojos en la distancia.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó incrédula—. ¡No deja de verte!

—Quiere follarme —le contesté—. Es lo que todos los hombres quieren cuando miran así.

—Sí, Bells, no hay duda alguna en eso—mencionó asintiendo—. ¡Tú también quieres que te folle!

— ¡Shhhhh, Alice! —La silencié.

— ¡Entonces es verdad! —dijo emocionada.

—Sí. Pero él está con la puta esa —murmuré con desdén.

—Bella. Te conozco y sé que no quieres más que una follada —argumentó Ali.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy confundida —le dije sincera, ella aparentó comprenderme.

—Sé que Edward no quiere estar con Irina, sé que no son compatibles, y también sé que él te quiere. ¿Lo quieres para ti? —asentí—. Entonces quítaselo —reímos pícaramente.

—… Queremos agradecerles por compartir esta noche con nosotros —dijo Esme con una angelical sonrisa, terminando su pequeño discurso, todos chocamos nuestras copas. Aún sentía la mirada de Edward fija en mi, él estaba sentado a mi lado.

Pensé en las palabras de Alice de hace ya unos minutos…

Quizá debería intentarlo…

—Salud. Edward —coqué mi copa con la de él, y lentamente mi pie comenzó a rozar sus piernas cuidadosamente por debajo de la mesa. Acaricié su entrepierna, su muslo, Edward respiraba cada vez más rápido.

Yo estaba aprovechando su cercanía…

Hasta que Edward comenzó a tensarse y se atoró con el champagne. Inmediatamente retiré mi pie.

—Amor. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Irina, Edward asintió, para luego levantarse de la mesa.

Supuse que se dirigió al baño, tardo mucho tiempo…

¡Oh… demonios…! ¿¡Qué estará haciendo Edward!?

Al cabo de unos quince minutos regresó para continuar con la cena… lo miré fijamente, comíamos postre, yo comencé con las fresas… saboreándolo.

Le guiñé un ojo a Edward.

Él carraspeó.

A la hora de despedirnos fui a darle un beso en la mejilla, aproveché que Irina no estaba restregando su culo cerca de mi futuro hombre.

—Eres muy débil… Edward —le dije al oído, él apretó fuertemente mi cadera, sonreí—. Y me encanta que seas así.

Lo miré a los ojos, estaban ardiendo con fuego, fuego de deseo…

Oh…

— ¿Qué pretendes, Isabella? —me tomó por mi codo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, él permanecía enojado y a la vez frustrado.

—No pretendo nada.

—No juegues conmigo.

—No lo hago, Edward —dije tranquilamente y me solté de su agarre.

—Claro —dijo incrédulo—. Eres tan testaruda, que no vas a aceptar que te gusto.

Bufé.

— ¡No seas imbécil! —Exclamé enojada—. No me gustas.

— ¿Ah no?

—No.

— ¿Entonces por qué me haces esto?

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunté cómo pude.

—Bella. Me excitas —musitó entre dientes, sus ojos ardían, y todo dentro de mí se contrajo violentamente.

—Yo… no… —_ ¡cobarde, Bella! ¡Cobarde!_

—Edward, mis padres llamaron, debes llevarme a casa —dijo Irina interrumpiéndonos, maldita sea. Me quedé sin palabras.

Edward se fue con Irina y yo me fui a casa con mis hermanas; nadie se percató de lo que hablábamos Edward y yo, exceptuando a Alice, que, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de todo.

Los días fueron pasando, entre la universidad y el pequeño trabajo que había adquirido en la tienda de perfumes del centro comercial. No tenía tiempo ni para leer. Ni para ver a Allie, ni a su hermano, Edward.

Quizá solo era una atracción sexual y nada más…

Edward siempre estaba con Irina, o al menos eso me decía Allie, a mi no me convenía seguir así como estaba: rogando; pero algo muy dentro de mí me gritaba que luchara por Edward…

Un día mientras trabajaba en la tienda, vi pasar a Edward. Él estaba tomado de la mano de su puta, fruncí el ceño estúpidamente; no sabía que me ocurría, después de todo de lo que viví con James, lo menos que yo podía hacer era pensar o sentir estas sensaciones. Esto, lastimosamente, se llama masoquismo.

Los observé por unos segundos. Llegó la hora de salir del trabajo, obligatoriamente debía toparme con ellos.

Maldita suerte…

— ¡Isabella! —llamó Demetri, mi compañero de clases; él sonreía cálidamente mientras se acercaba para saludarme. Edward del otro lado, observaba la escena atentamente.

— ¡Demetri! Qué bueno verte —saludé cuando atrapaba con un rápido abrazo, sonreí.

— ¿Trabajas allí? —preguntó, yo asentí—. Me alegra verte, yo trabajo en la librería de allá —señaló.

—Para mí, ese sería un trabajo perfecto —comenté, ambos reímos.

— ¿Vas de salida? —interrogó—, podemos tomar un café o algo.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Ambos nos sentamos cerca de la ubicación de Edward e Irina…

Demetri era un chico apuesto, y amable, ha estudiado conmigo desde el primer semestre de la carrera, es un buen amigo, y un buen chico, es ocurrente y muy hablador.

— ¿Has visto "El Aro 3"? —preguntó; hablábamos de películas de terror, negué con la cabeza—. ¡Necesitas una dosis de películas caceras! —exclamó—, deberíamos juntarnos, será divertido.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura que lo será, me parece muy buena idea —sonreí de medio lado.

—Bella… ¿Conoces al chico de allá?

—Eh… sí… —contesté nerviosa—. ¿Por qué?

—Te mira mucho, y estoy seguro de que quiere matarme —se burló. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—Claro que no —reí tontamente—. Él es hermano de mi mejor amiga.

—Estoy seguro de que quiere matarme… porque no es él el que está aquí contigo —mencionó, me sonrojé.

¿¡Edward… celoso!?

La respuesta inmediatamente vino a mí…

Edward se acercaba…

Mierda…

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus coments, de verdad :D espero les agrade el capi, besos desde Vzla._**

**_Day._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD)**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Interrumpidos**_

—Buenas tardes, Bella y…

—Demetri, soy Demetri —completó mi amigo, cambiando repentinamente de humor.

—Hola, Edward —saludé, él permanecía de pie frente a nosotros—. ¿Todo bien? —Edward asintió.

—Vine a preguntarte si deseas que te lleve a casa —explicó demasiado serio, e incluso… odioso.

—Yo la llevaré —ofreció Demetri, petulante. Edward lo miró por unos segundos, inexpresivo, y yo le sonreí a Demetri.

—Bien… entonces que tengan una linda cita —masculló y luego se fue de nuevo con Irina; ellos comenzaron a discutir mientras Demetri y yo nos mirábamos atónitos.

¿Linda cita?

—Bella, lo traes loco —bromeó Demetri—. Y créeme que él no es el único —insinuó mirándome fijamente.

Oh, demonios…

¿Por qué no me dice esto Christian Grey?

O mejor aún… ¿por qué no Robert Pattinson?

Aunque Demetri tampoco estaba mal…

Demetri me llevó a casa después de haber platicado con él, Edward e Irina se quedaron allá, y debía admitir que me había sentido mucho mejor al ver la reacción de Edward al verme con otro…

Eran ya las ocho de la noche de un viernes, estaba sola en casa, pero acompañada de _"Cincuenta sombras más ocurras"_ el cual ya lo llevaba por la mitad. Estoy segura que hoy lo termino…

Me perdí en la lectura por unas horas…

_El fuete bajó hasta mi intimidad mientras yo me derretía ante su excitante mirada, gemí audiblemente mientras mi piel se erizaba sutilmente. Yo estaba en ropa interior, mis bragas ya mojadas, y mis pezones erectos…_

_Me indicó que me levantara ofreciéndome su mano, hice lo que me pidió, mi vagina ardía…_

_Oh…_

—_Edward —gemí su nombre, y su reacción me dejó sin aliento. _

_Él aparentó disfrutar el sonido de mi gemido… me sonrojé aún más._

— _¿Qué quieres que te haga? —preguntó, su voz era más sexy de lo habitual—. Dime._

—_Edward… tócame… —pedí._

— _¿Dónde? —preguntó una vez más, acercándose. Permanecía vestido; el fuete recorrió mi seno izquierdo… estaba muy frío… cerré los ojos…_

—_En… donde… tú quieras… —gimoteé mientras el fuete recorría mi muslo._

_Edward sonrió triunfante._

_Se acercó más a mí, jadeé, quitó su chaqueta, posteriormente su camisa, y quedé maravillada; su abdomen era preciosamente perfecto y bien definido, me perdí en su camino feliz. Quisiera recorrerlo lentamente con mi lengua hasta llegar a… oh…_

_Edward con una de sus manos haló un poco mi braga, entonces el fuete comenzó a acariciar mi vientre… y más abajo… y más abajo… oh… sí…._

_Indicó que me acostara, lo hice… arrancó mis bragas y me quitó el sostén… mis pechos robaron su atención… los miraba con adoración…_

_Me dejó totalmente desnuda ante él…_

_Una vez más el fuete acarició mi vientre, mis pechos, mis muslos… serpenteó por mi cuerpo suave y eróticamente. Abrí mis piernas lentamente, mientras gemía, él observaba maravillado, justo allí… en mi intimidad. _

_Sentí un fuerte golpe de placer, el cual me lo dio Edward con el maldito pero delicioso fuete, golpeó varias veces, excitándome, me ardía… me satisfacía…_

¡Por todos los santos!

¡Desperté mojada!

¡Mierda!

_¡Estoy violentamente excitada!, d_ecía en mi mente, una y otra vez, después de haberme despertado de aquel sueño tan pervertido…

Me pregunté mentalmente cómo sería si ese sueño se hiciese realidad…. Hacer el amor así…

Hacer el amor en la ducha… en la cama… en el suelo, en un sillón… en la cocina… en un escritorio…

¡En una biblioteca!

En una mesa… quizá en un ascensor… o tal vez en el baño de un avión…. En un parque de diversiones…

De igual manera creo que el lugar es lo de menos…

Lo que en realidad me importaba era la falta de sexo, necesitaba a Edward…

Mi respiración estaba más que acelerada…

¡Maldita sea!

Me percaté de que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Miré el reloj, apenas eran las nueve treinta de la noche, creo que soñé todas aquellas deliciosas locuras en menos de diez minutos…

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y bajé las espaleras para abrir la puerta, pero antes me asomé por la ventana para ver quién era…

¡Mierda!

¡Era Edward!

Rápidamente peiné un poco mi cabello y me miré en uno de los espejos de la sala, no había nadie en casa y justamente Edward se atreve a venir cuando he despertado y cuando ya casi manifiesto mi primer orgasmo siendo virgen.

¡Maldito, pero deseable, Edward Cullen!

Lentamente, abrí la puerta de mi casa. Él me miró mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida al verlo aquí, frente a mí, en mi casa, en la noche, y después de lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería del centro comercial…

Saboreé el momento…

Edward llevaba su chaqueta en su mano, un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca, su cabello estaba alborotado y podía moverse con el viento… llevaba aquel delicioso perfume que causaba algo muy extraño dentro de mí…

Ansiaba olerlo más de cerca…

—Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, hacia un poco de frío afuera.

—Si me dices que deje a Irina… lo hago —declaró.

¿¡Qué!?

¿¡Qué demonios!?

— ¿Por qué piensas que te diré algo así?

—Bella… ¡Me estás volviendo loco! —exclamó, tomando con una de sus manos su cabello…

Su glorioso cabello…

Jadeé un poco…

—Ed-Edward… no sé… a q-ué… te re-refieres… —tartamudeé un poco al notar cómo se acercaba lentamente a mí…

Demonios…

Estoy mojada y Edward Cullen me acecha…

—Me vuelves loco… —suspiró.

Me tomó por la cintura… violentamente me pegó a su cuerpo, mientras su otro brazo se apoderó de mi cabeza, me presionó contra su boca, fuertemente, no me resistí.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, comenzando un beso violento, ansiado y sensual. Voraz. Su lengua penetró en mi boca placenteramente, haciendo pequeños círculos, explorando… enrollándose con la mía… acariciando cada rincón.

Comenzamos a acelerarnos. Mis brazos se colocaron instantáneamente en su cuello, mientras él acariciaba una y otra vez mi espalda y cintura; podía sentir su erección, Edward es más alto que yo, así que fácilmente me guindé de su cuello, enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Rápidamente entramos a la casa, mientras yo tiraba de su cabello suavemente y él acariciaba mi trasero, lo apretaba… lo disfrutaba…

Mordí su lengua. Edward me depositó en el sillón, lo miré a los ojos, mordí su fino labio… él gimió un poco…

Comenzó a besar mi vientre, una y otra vez… su lengua acariciaba cada centímetro… causándome millones de revoloteos de mariposas dentro de mí… subió un poco más… cada vez más cerca de mis senos… mis piernas se abrían… gemía, sudada, excitada…

Oh… maldición… mi sueño…

Quitó mi camisa rápidamente, yo no tenia sostén puesto; fue más fácil para él adueñarse de mis pechos ya extra sensibles…

Me volvió a recostar en el mueble de la sala de mi casa… ese donde el día de mi cumpleaños Irina estaba sentada mientras nos veía bailar…

Me burlé mentalmente…

—Quiero tenerte… ya… Bella… quiero que seas mía —sus palabras eran como millones de estímulos para mi cuerpo. Su lengua subía… y subía… más y más… más arriba… justo en uno de mis pezones, me mordió… duro…

— ¡Aaah! —grité, excitada, maravillada, tanto que llegué a pensar que me correría ya.

Lamió mi pezón dulcemente, su lengua me acariciaba en forma circular… mi espalda se arqueó…

Subió más… su lengua saboreaba mi cuello, mientras que con ambas manos se apoderaban una vez más de mis pechos, los apretaba, gustoso, acariciando, masajeando…

—No juegues conmigo… Bella —su voz acariciaba mi nombre con veneración…

Besé su boca, mis dedos se trasladaron hacia su cuello, tiré su cabello una vez más… y por encima del pantalón mi mano apretó su miembro… duro. Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante, por la sensación que le causaba mi mano…

Mis dedos viajaron hacia su cinturón, luego bajé su cremallera lentamente. Me levanté un poco mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, bajé sus pantalones y bóxer… y allí salió… su amiguito, tan grande, tan duro… glorioso… delicioso.

Opté por hacer algo que jamás me imaginé que haría, pero lo deseaba… aquí y ahora. Lo obligué a recostarse en el sillón y bajé lentamente mi cabeza. Él miraba cada uno de mis movimientos…

—Bee-Bella —tartamudeó cuando mis labios acariciaron lentamente la punta de su miembro, mientras mi mano subía y bajaba por su longitud dura como el acero, pero suave como el terciopelo.

Mi lengua se encargó de hacer pequeños círculos en la punta… luego lentamente comencé a meterlo en mi boca. Edward empujó un poco, pero lo detuve, indicándole que yo tenía el poder ahora…

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer… sus dedos acariciaban ágilmente mi cabello suelto, incitándome y apremiándome a continuar con mi labor.

Mi boca subía y bajaba mientras mi lengua lo acariciaba en pequeños círculos, enrollándola en su amigote. Mordí un poco. Edward gimió…

—Ahh… Edward… —gemí soltándolo… sintiendo cómo se retorcía ante mi poder.

Amaba esto.

Pero nuestra burbuja caliente se rompió… cuando escuchamos que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta con las llaves. Se oía el suave tintineo de éstas..

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tu mamá! —exclamó Edward, ambos reaccionamos y nos separamos rápidamente…

* * *

_**Siento no haber actualizado antes, acá les deje este capi ¿que les pareció? espero sus RW, Isa hermosa ¡Gracias por betear! y gracias chicas por seguirme en esta loca idea... . Saludos desde mi hermoso país, besitos, nos leemos pronto...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD)**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE AL FINAL :)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: ¡No juegues conmigo!**_

¡Diablos!

Me coloqué la camisa mientras Edward se vestía: tomó sus zapatos y su bóxer y subió rápidamente a mi habitación…

¡Primero un sueño… ahora esto!

¡Qué injusticia!

Rápidamente corrí hacia mi habitación. Definitivamente, Edward y yo no podríamos terminar lo que comenzamos…

Él comenzó a vestirse, y yo comencé a calmarme, pero aún ansiaba ser suya… Mierda…

¿¡Por qué tuvo que llegar ahora!?

—Esto no va a quedarse así —mascullé con un tono de voz muy bajo—. ¿Trajiste auto?

—No —respondió, suspiré aliviada—. Me voy por la ventana —dijo, se acercó nuevamente a mí, besó mis labios lenta y castamente…

—Edward… vete antes de que me arrepienta —advertí. Este hombre es completamente adictivo…

Edward salió por la ventana y bajó cuidadosamente para no caerse… y así se marchó…

No vi a Edward desde aquella noche.

Era domingo y estaba aburrida, pero recordé que quedé con Demetri en ver unas películas en mi casa. Allie y Jasper vendrían esta tarde para acompañarnos, al igual que Renata, Rosalie y sus respectivos novios…

Yo le conté a Alice todo lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo, estábamos en la cocina buscando refrescos y palomitas.

— ¡No puedo creer que justo en ese momento llegó tu mamá! —exclamó, dando saltos por toda la cocina.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —negué con la cabeza.

—Bells, no quiero que te sientas mal ni nada de eso. Pero ayer Edward estuvo con Irina y no he notado que la haya dejado —fruncí el ceño.

¡Maldito desgraciado!

¡Seguía con esa puta!

Pero ahora que lo pienso… yo me convertí en una puta también…

—Eso no se volverá a repetir —aseguré mientras un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta, pero lo dejé pasar.

¡No dejaría que volviesen a jugar conmigo!

—Bella, ¿lo amas?

—No lo sé…

Allie me miró tiernamente, pero no dijo nada…

Volvimos a la sala mientras los chicos comenzaban a poner una de esas películas de terror…

Me senté entre Demetri y Alice, y cerca de ella, Jasper.

Sí… en aquél mismo sillón…

Distintas imágenes se introdujeron en mi mente… Edward… Maldito Edward.

Me removí un poco…

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Demetri mirándome fijamente. Negué con la cabeza, y lo dejó pasar. Colocó una de sus manos por encima del espaldar del sillón, y así… comenzamos a ver "El Aro 3".

La película estaba por terminar, y mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de texto de Edward.

_*Ya sé que estás con ese maldito. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?*_

Rodeé los ojos. Maldito infeliz, él es el que juega conmigo. Y está bien, acepto que yo comencé… pero él me siguió y fue quien acudió.

_*¡Idiota! Tú eres quien juega conmigo. ¿O me vas a negar que sigues con tu puta novia?*_

Tardó mucho en responder. Mejor dicho, no respondió.

Me rendí… ya no buscaré a Edward, ya no pensaré en él… y definitivamente ya no soñaré con él. Prefería seguir con mi vida de chica virginal.

No quiero que me lastime.

Porque en esos momentos estaba segura que nada de eso se trataba de una atracción sexual… era más que eso. Era algo que crecía cada vez, y yo no quería que siguiese ocurriendo, ya que no tenía control sobre ella. Y eso me asusta.

Cuando la película acabó, Alice y Jasper se dirigieron a no sé donde —iban muy fogosos—, Demetri se quedó un rato en casa mientras platicábamos, mi madre estaba en la cocina y Renata en su habitación.

—Bella... me agrada estar mucho contigo —dijo él sonriendo de medio lado, le devolví la sonrisa.

—A mi también, la pasamos muy bien —contesté mirando mis dedos, sentí cómo él se acercaba más a mí, y yo no hice nada…

Me quedé allí, paralizada mientras su rostro se acercaba más al mío.

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar, mi madre fue a abrir mientas Demetri se alejaba un poco y ponía una distancia aceptable.

—Buenas noches, Reneé —saludó Edward.

¡Edward!

Sí, claro… viene de nuevo a jugar conmigo…

—Hola, Edward… que bueno verte, anda pasa —le indicó mi madre. Demetri puso mala cara.

—Gracias… ¿Está Bella?

—Oh, sí… claro. Mira, aquí está con un amigo.

Cuando mi madre dijo eso, tomé rápidamente el rostro de Demetri y lo acerqué al mío dándole un largo beso en los labios.

Mi madre soltó una risita y Edward carraspeó…

—Oh… cariño… no quería interrumpir —se disculpó mi madre, me sonrojé mientras veía a Demetri un poco confundido.

Me sentí mal por él…

Edward apretó sus puños con fuerza…

—Lo siento —me disculpé también, y mis mejillas enrojecieron…

Hice algo precipitado, estúpido… En un momento inoportuno actué como una niña mimada y estúpida. Un prolongado silencio apareció en la sala de la casa ofreciéndonos a todos un ambiente completamente incomodo.

—Eh… creo que debo irme, ya es tarde —avisó Demetri un poco preocupado—. La pasé muy bien, Bella. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco sin que mi madre se diese cuenta.

Demetri se acercó a mí y nos despedimos con un corto abrazo.

—Feliz noche, Demetri —me despedí. Mi madre acompañó a Demetri hasta la puerta.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —preguntó Edward totalmente colérico.

—Estoy sentaba en un sillón, platicando contigo —respondí con la mayor naturaleza del mundo.

—No seas ridícula —bufó, pero luego se quedó callado al escuchar que mi madre se acercaba.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo chicos? —preguntó Reneé con una gran sonrisa.

—No. Mamá, Edward ya se va —indiqué entre dientes, Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que los dejaré solos —mi madre se retiró, y evidentemente se percató de que había algo mal entre Edward y yo.

— ¡Tú eres el ridículo! —exclamé en medio del silencio una vez que mi madre se retiró. Edward me miró e inmediatamente se formó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Bella… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Irina…

—Bella yo… estoy confundido —declaró, lo miré fijamente.

¿¡Confundido!?

¡Está confundido!

—Estás confundido… —repetí sus palabras junto con un resoplido—. ¿Eso te da derecho a jugar conmigo?

—No, Bella, yo no…

— ¡No! ¡Edward, ya basta! —exploté.

—Bella… conozco a Irina desde hace mucho. Tú y yo nunca encajamos, pero después tú… cambiaste… y me siento… distinto —explicó lentamente.

— ¿Viniste a decirme esto? —Él negó—. No quiero escucharte, y si quieres a la Bella de antes… pues la tendrás… ahora vete.

—No quise decirlo de esa forma Bella —dijo, dejé de mirarlo.

—Lo dijiste y ya —me crucé de brazos, Edward frunció el entrecejo, e iba a decir algo pero decidió retirarse, y sin decir ni media palabra se fue de mi casa.

¡Malditos hombres!

Primero uno marica, ahora uno confundido… ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Uno psicótico?

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón intentando procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, pensándolo bien y no sabía qué era lo que ocurría dentro de mí; sabía que no era atracción, entonces sí me gustaba…

¿Había algo más?

Nunca he llegado a compartir mucho con Edward, jamás hemos salido solos, no sé qué le gusta, o qué no le gusta….

¿Debía luchar por él?

He hecho muchas cosas hasta ahora y nada ha funcionado, dijo que estaba confundido.

¿Qué tal si la quiere a ella y no a mi?

_Resígnate, estúpida e ilusa Bella…_

Pensé también en Demetri… debía hablar con él, no fue justo para él que yo lo besara por Edward, estaba enojada porque él seguía con la perra de Irina y actué por impulso. Se debe sentir tan utilizado como yo.

Leyendo el libro tres: _"Cincuenta sombras liberadas"_

Los protagonistas estaban juntos, muy unidos, felices y recién casados, en ocasiones discutían pero todo lo resolvían con sexo romántico y delicioso… seguían juntos…

¿Podría ocurrir eso en la vida real?

Había hablado con Demetri sobre el beso que le di, él aparentó entender, aunque sé que muy dentro de él se sentía mal, decepcionado y molesto por lo que yo había hecho.

Lo usé, y fue injusto y ridículo, así que le pedí disculpas y todo quedó en el pasado. Creo.

Era increíble el enorme giro que mi vida había dado a partir del día en el que "aparecieron" estos libros en mi puerta, el día de mi cumpleaños, los regalos de Edward… Además de aquella nota sexy que me había dejado, y era evidente que al principio para él todo era un juego, jamás Edward imaginó que yo fuese a sentir cosas por él después de aquel baile…

Yo llegué a conocer a Edward por su hermana Alice, claro que solo platicábamos sobre ella o discutíamos —la mayoría de las veces discutíamos— pero Edward había demostrado ser un buen chico… solo que ambos teníamos el carácter demasiado fuerte.

Tal vez yo malinterpreté todo.

Me acurruqué en la cama después de haber leído. Estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar ya que el día siguiente prometía ser un día extremadamente largo para mí por el trabajo…

Me pregunté mentalmente si Edward pensaría en mí antes de dormir…

* * *

_**¡Buenas tardes!**_

_**Chicas quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me están brindando con esta historia tan loca que se me ocurrió de la nada XD por eso quiero regalarles algo extra, pero necesito su opinión.**_

_**Después de éste capitulo ya viene el último, luego el epilogo.**_

_**¿Qué les parece un outtake? ¿Quieren saber sobre los pensamientos de Edward? lo que hizo y que no hizo con tanya, como decidió hacer aquel regalo, como se sentía por los atrevimientos de Isabella. ¿que dicen? debo decir que ya comencé con algo, solo tengo dos hojas escritas, además de eso, creo que habrán dos epílogos.**_

_**¡Espero les agrade la idea!**_

_**Espero sus respuestas, nos leemos en el próximo. Isa, gracias por hecharle una manito al capi!**_

_**Saludos, abrazos!**_

_**-Day.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD)**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**_¡CAPITULO FINAL!_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Hacer el amor…**_

_Edward me miraba expectante, con deseo y hambre… levanté mi mano para acercarme a sus pantalones y comenzar a quitárselos, pero no me lo permitió; sonrió con malicia y yo me sonrojé, pero lentamente él mismo fue deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y bóxer para que posteriormente mi vista se nublara por el deseo acumulado en mí._

_Su pene ya estaba erecto, duro, brillante… delicioso…_

_No pude evitar sorprenderme… estaba grande…_

_Se arrodilló ante mí para luego acercarse lentamente a mi cuerpo sudoroso y caliente. Nuestras pieles se rozaban y enviaba una placentera corriente a cada fibra de mi ser, su aroma es tan varonil —como siempre— con ese perfume que me excita violentamente…_

—_Tu cuerpo es precioso, Bella… quiero follarte… rico… quiero hacerte el amor hasta que te corras y grites mi nombre… quiero introducir mi lengua en ti… y probarte… y lo voy hacer porque te deseo… Te amo, Bella…_

_Sus palabras recorrieron todo mi ser y lo último causo que un hermoso sentimiento se apoderara de mi alma y mi corazón. Me amaba, soy suya, y quiere hacerme el amor… a mí… estaba dichosa y ahora tenía un solo propósito en mente: satisfacerlo._

—_Te amo, Edward… hazme tuya… hazme el amor —pedí, lo miré a los ojos conforme hablaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad y poco a poco uno de sus dedos se fue introduciendo en mi intimidad mientras comenzaba a succionar y lamer mis pezones. Yo por mi parte coloqué una de mis manos en su gran longitud, subía y bajaba mi mano sobre su erección… varias veces, haciéndolo gemir._

Abrí los ojos al sentir cómo alguien se acomodaba a mi lado, en mi cama…

¡Malditos sueños! Estaba caliente…

— ¡Edward! ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —grité totalmente sorprendida.

¿Qué mierda hace en mi casa?

Él inmediatamente tapó mi boca con una de sus manos mientras me indicaba que no hablara gritara.

—Vine a verte —indicó en un susurro.

— ¿Verme? ¡Edward, son las dos de la madrugada! —musité mirando la hora en el reloj que permanecía en mi cómoda, él rió tontamente.

—Lo sé. Pero necesitaba que verte —contestó tomando mi mano. ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Es sonámbulo?—. Estaba confundido, Bella… tu cambio me confundió… hace unas semanas pensé que me gustaba mucho Irina… pero ahora tú…

— Ahora yo, ¿qué? —pregunté con un tono de reproche en mi pregunta.

—Ahora me he dado cuenta de que prefiero a las morenas —declaró acariciando mis nudillos—. Sé muy bien lo que casi pasaba entre nosotros aquella noche cuando tu madre nos interrumpió —sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente, haciéndolo ver adorable—, y sé que no fue correcto que yo siguiese con Irina… pero yo solo me alejé de ambas… de ti, y de ella —cuando notó que iba a hablar no me lo permitió—. Nadie sabía, hace poco hablé con Allie, y me contó lo que te dijo… pero Bella, te juro que yo me alejé de ambas… estaba confundido pero cuando te veía con Demetri enloquecía y cuando tú… —entrecerró los ojos—, lo besaste… me di cuenta… de que me gustas… me enloqueces… te deseo… te amo… —culminó mirándome a los ojos.

¿Me ama?

¿Me desea?

¿Dice la verdad?

Oh, demonios…

Como diría Ana Steele: ahora, mi diosa interior se encuentra vestida de porrista haciendo toda una rutina digna de una celebración…

—Edward… tú…

—No, Bella, por favor créeme, soy sincero… yo nunca quise jugar contigo… ahora solo quiero hacerte feliz —dijo con sinceridad, tomando mi rostro con una de sus manos—. Siempre te he apreciado, independientemente de nuestras diferencias… pero ahora el sentimiento es más grande… yo te amo.

_¡Joder, bésalo!, _me gritó mi conciencia.

—Edward… yo… yo no sé qué decirte… —titubeé, no tenia palabras, no sabía ni que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por él.

¿Lo amo?

Se acercó más a mí, mirándome a los ojos… aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban con dulzura y ternura…

Jamás había notado aquél toque tan tierno en Edward.

Él se acercó más a mi mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, me dejé llevar por la sensación que Edward me estaba transmitiendo bajo su toque, era la primera vez que ambos estábamos en una situación tan dulce y romántica, y yo ansiaba que fuese la primera de muchas…

Porque definitivamente… sí, lo amo…

—Te amo, Edward.

Cerré los ojos al sentirme hipnotizada bajo el aliento de este Dios que se encontraba frente a mí acariciando mi mejilla, ocasionando que mi corazón saltara rápidamente a la vez que la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

¡Oh, Edward, bésame!

Sus labios acariciaron los míos enviando un hormigueo a mi estomago, se apartó levemente de mí, luego volvió a rozar mis labios; repitió lo mismo una vez más para después profundizar más el beso e ingresar su lengua en mi boca, y con una exquisita danza mi lengua se entrelazó con la de él. Ambos nos conectamos en un dulce beso.

Sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas; pero luego una de éstas se acercó a mi espalda para atraerme aún más a él, yo enredé mis dedos en su sedoso y cobrizo cabello, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo…

Sus delicados pero grandes dedos se fueron introduciendo por debajo de mi blusa, y mi piel se erizó con su toque.

Edward era, es y seguirá siendo mi perdición…

Su mano recorría ágilmente mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, me sentía tan cómoda…

—Bella… creo que… debo irme… —dijo entre besos, sabía que no quería irse, que deseaba terminar con lo que habíamos comenzado aquella noche en el sillón cuando mi madre llegó, pero Edward es muy respetuoso. Yo conocía esa parte de él.

Y aquella noche, Edward había perdido la conciencia…

—Edward Cullen. Tú te quedas —ordené tirando su cabello mientras mordía su labio inferior.

En un descuido suyo me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a quitarle lentamente su camisa… el sueño que tuve se estaba cumpliendo y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente…

Edward correspondía cada uno de mis besos y caricias; yo lo besaba desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban y apretaban mis nalgas por encima del short de seda que tenía puesto aún.

Besé su cuello dejando pequeños besos mojados en él, también hincaba mis dientes suavemente de vez en cuando. No quiero dañarlo.

Su boca nuevamente se encontró con la mía, apretó mis pechos mientras yo acariciaba su espalda una y otra vez, él me permitió cumplir una de mis fantasías: recorrer su camino feliz con mi lengua hasta llegar a su vientre.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos penetrantes y oscuros, lentamente comencé a quitar su cinturón y bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, para después colocarme de nuevo en mi posición anterior.

Lamí mis labios al ver su despierta erección ante mí. Lo miré a los ojos, Edward prácticamente me comía con la mirada y sin hablar ambos nos fuimos dejando llevar por la pasión y el deseo, nos besábamos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas exploraban e indagaban en la boca del otro; Edward quitó mi blusa de seda, observó mis pechos y luego se apoderó de mi cuello, entretanto bajaba lentamente mi short con sus manos al igual que mis bragas, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él.

Vi la misma mirada en él, esa mirada que tenía en mi caliente sueño, él me observaba maravillado y deseoso.

—Eres tan hermosa —musitó con un tono malditamente sexy en sus palabras, las cuales me causaron un leve sonrojo. Él sonrió encantado, yo mordí mi labio inferior.

Me depositó en la cama, fruncí el ceño; yo tenía otros planes.

—En el sillón comenzaste algo que me encantó, ahora quiero recompensarte —dijo cerca de mi oído, luego bajó lentamente su boca hacia uno de mis pezones mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, las cuales abrí lentamente para darle un mejor acceso.

Oh… Dios mío… este hombre va a matarme de placer…

A continuación Edward bajó lentamente hacia mi intimidad con la punta de su lengua recorriendo mi vientre, y luego siguió su camino: acarició lentamente mi vello púbico, besó mis muslos y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi cavidad, me estremecí ante el ataque de un millón de sensaciones que se acumulaban en mi vientre mientras que él metía y sacaba su ágil dedo, dándome placer. Yo gemía, arqueaba mi espalda y jadeaba ante tal exquisito placer. Mi cadera se dejaba llevar por los movimientos que Edward efectuaba con su dedo dentro de mí.

Estaba muy mojada y Edward aparentaba disfrutarlo; su dedo seguía su trabajo, me satisfacía. Siguió besando mis muslos, para después acercar su boca a mi intimidad y comenzar a besarme, _ahí…_

_¡Joder!_

¡Jamás imaginé que fuese a sentir algo así!

Algo se acumulaba en mi ingle…

Hummm…

Delicioso.

Su lengua acariciaba mi intimidad una y otra vez. Ahogué mis gritos, tratando de utilizar el poco control que tenía sobre mí para no gritar. Su boca me estaba causando un intenso y delicioso orgasmo mientras su dedo seguía dentro de mí.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —gemí apretando las sabanas de mi cama, mi espalda se arqueó y sentí una hermosa e inexplicable sensación invadirme. Me corrí fuerte mientras Edward seguía con su glorioso dedo y su boca en mi intimidad, jugueteando con ella. Su lengua saboreaba mis fluidos, provocados por el orgasmo que Edward causó en mí

Mi reparación era errática e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas recuperarme. El corazón me latía frenético, y Edward besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja dulcemente.

—Sabes jodidamente rico… —musitó en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, gemí.

—Edward… hazme el amor… —pedí en un susurro.

—Te amo, mi dulce Bella —dijo y sin más volvió a apoderarse de mi boca. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarme y un rico dolor me invadió al principio, era mi primera vez, y jamás me imaginé que fuese con Edward, pero estaba dichosa porque sabía que era con él con quién quería estar; no había dudas, ambos nos deseábamos.

Además tengo muchos planes para él.

Edward y yo nos amábamos mientras las envestidas aumentaban. Yo gemía su nombre una y otra vez, diciéndole que lo amaba a la vez que él me nombraba entre jadeos.

—Oh… Bella… Bella, no sabes cuánto he soñado con esto —dijo lentamente con su pene entrando y saliendo de mí.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

Me coloqué encima de él tratando de tener su miembro lo más dentro posible. Si bien dolió e incomodó un poco, la profundidad que alcanzaba su pene lo recompensaba todo. Joder, joder.

Mis caderas subían y bajaban lenta y placenteramente, Edward apretaba mis muslos, miraba mis senos moverse y en ocasiones cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el deseo, sus labios estaban entre-abiertos.

¡Dios mío, pero qué hombre tan sexy!

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, Edward quiso cambiar de posición y yo se lo permití gustosa. Me colocó de rodillas con mi trasero mirando hacia él para comenzar a follarme por detrás, no sin antes colocarse un preservativo.

Me penetró de nuevo.

¡Mierda!

¡Era más rico!

Cada vez las envestidas aumentaban, mi garganta estaba seca, pero lo ignoré por completo. El sonido del choque de nuestros cuerpos era agradable, y mis ojos permanecían cerrados. Edward me daba pequeñas nalgadas haciéndome gemir nuevamente.

—Bella…

Los pequeños jadeos de Edward me llevaban al cielo…

Una vez estando de nuevo frente a frente sentía que ya casi me corría, llegaría a la cima, pero quería, mejor dicho, anhelaba que Edward lo hiciese conmigo.

Unió su frente con la mía, entonces allí sentí que de nuevo dentro de mí se despertaba aquella llama…

Oh… Dios…

¡Joder!

Nuestros cuerpos actuaron por si solos chocando rápidamente mientras un desquiciado orgasmo me invadía. Me di cuenta de que Edward también llegó al clímax; tiré de su cabello, él apretó una de mis piernas y su cuerpo se recargó encima del mío —con cuidado de no hacerme daño—. Cerré los ojos de nuevo dejándome levar por las sensaciones que sentí cuando mi cuerpo se liberó. Edward tenía su cabeza apoyada en la base de mi garganta, aún se escuchaban nuestras agitadas reparaciones y nuestros suaves gemidos.

Era el momento más perfecto que yo había vivido…

La pasión siempre ha estado allí, entre nosotros. Sólo que no lo quisimos ver porque el deseo, aunque no lo creas es palpable. Para mí lo es. El deseo nos traslada por un tiempo a un mundo distinto, a sentimientos distintos, nos sucumbimos en una danza sin límites, la música se trata de nuestros gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, que sin saberlo los habíamos necesitado desde hace mucho. Pero no nos habíamos enterado, nuestros cuerpos se entienden a la perfección, y finalmente sienten la necesitad de ser uno solo, de rozarnos el uno al otro, de besarnos sin cansancio, porque para nosotros únicamente existe una atracción que jamás podrá desaparecer, jamás.

—Te amo —me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa tierna y tímida.

—Y yo a ti, te amo, siempre seré tuya —le hice saber.

Su sonrisa se extendió aún más mientras se acomodaba junto a mí abrazándome y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho para recuperarnos de lo que acabábamos de hacer: lo más maravilloso del mundo.

* * *

_**Finalmente, han manifestado su amor, después de taaaanto xD **__**Éste si es el capitulo final ¡pero no se alarmen!**_

_**Todavía faltan los dos epílogos y el outtake (aun no se si lo dividiré) **__**subiré así:**_

_**-Epilogo 1 (Pov's Bella)**_

_**-Outtake Pov's Edward (no se si se dividirá porque no he escrito nada, aunque sé que querrán que sea un outtake larguisimo xD)**_

_**-Por último el epilogo 2 (Pov's Edward)**_

_**¡Espero les guste mis planes, aunque ya vi que están de acuerdo, y creo que me preguntaron por allí si hay final feliz, creo que ya viste que si lo hay :D**_

_**¿ Leerían otra historia escrita por mí? tengo algunas ideas en mente y me gustaría saber, ¡Feliz tarde! próximo miércoles tendrán el epilogo, cada miércoles subiré, cuídense y gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!**_

_**PD: ¡Gracias por el gran apoyo a Isa mi Beta, la cual me ayuda en todo y sigo creciendo como escritora!**_

_**-Day Cullen V.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADVERTENCIA: LA HISTORIA ESTA CALIFICADA CON RATED M, POR LO CUAL, SI NO LES AGRADA EL LEMMON, NO LEAN.**_

_**CALIFICADA PARA MAYORES DE 18, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER, TODO EL FIC TIENE LENGUAJE FUERTE Y SEXO EXPLICITO.**_

**BETEADO POR: Isabella With'a HeavyHeart Crippa (Betas FFAD)**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**Epílogo.**_

_**Cuatro años más tarde…**_

Era la cena de fin de año, estaba más que ansiosa por la buena nueva que tenía que anunciar.

Suspiré un poco nerviosa.

A pesar de llevar unos dos años viviendo con Edward yo seguía sintiéndome la misma chica perdidamente enamorada de aquel cobrizo que me roba el aliento con su sola presencia, seguía haciéndome sonrojar, y jamás perdíamos la oportunidad para hacer diabluras juntos…

Todas aquellas fantasías que había tenido, Edward me las cumplió…

Me enamoré de él…

Cada vez me hacía el amor es más y más delicioso…

El fuete se hizo presente…

Hielo, esposas, en ocasiones me vendaba los ojos, o yo a él… nunca lo comparé con aquel sexy personaje: Christian Grey.

Creo que Edward tiene su propia marca de sensualidad, sabe trucos, posiciones, mis puntos débiles, sabe cómo satisfacerme y cómo hacerme extremadamente feliz.

Hoy estaba más feliz que nunca gracias a él y esperaba que él también se uniera a mi regocijo.

Y por supuesto toda la familia.

Alice estaba felizmente casada con su eterno amor Jasper, mi hermana Renata algunos meses después de descubrirse mi noviazgo con Edward se casó con Liam, y Rosalie hace unos meses también se casó con Emmett y justo hace un par de semanas regresaron de luna de miel.

Por mi parte: estaba felizmente comprometida.

Sin contar que aquella primera vez que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos mi madre nos pilló.

Esbocé una enorme sonrisa al recordarlo…

_**Flash-back.**_

Nuestras respiraciones cada vez se tornaban más normales, yo sonreía al ver cómo mi bebé se quedaba dormido mientras su brazo rodeaba mi pequeño cuerpo, se veía tan guapo, incluso dormido, sus largas y doradas pestañas me dejaban sin aliento al igual que su hermoso rostro ahora tan tranquilo.

Se removió un poco y yo sonreí, quería tocarlo pero tampoco deseaba despertarlo; me contuve.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de procesar que alguien nos descubrió.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Bella! —exclamó Renee tapando su boca, sus ojos brillaban con burla.

Me sonrojé.

Edward se despertó y la mueca que se formó en su rostro era digna de fotografiar.

—Renee, yo…

— ¡No quiero nietos! ¡Estoy muy joven! —Exclamó dándonos la espalda—. Siempre supe que ustedes dos tendrían algo… pero jamás me imaginé que iban a tardar tanto… ¡Ya era hora!

Tapé mi boca por la impresión y Edward me miró cohibido.

— ¡Pero tampoco crean que pasaré por alto esto! Hay hoteles… y muy económicos… los sábados hay ofertas y… bueno eso fue hace muchos años pero creo que siguen habiendo…

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? —pregunté burlándome.

Mi madre me miró sonrojada…

—Eh… ¡Señorita, estamos hablando de usted no de mí! Estos jóvenes de ahora… —decía mientras se retiraba refunfuñando y muy nerviosa.

Al parecer mis padres no eran tan santos después de todo.

Edward rió.

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

Comencé a reír por la confesión que mi mamá hizo sin querer y luego cada vez que se mencionaba el tema se sonrojaba.

Estaba en la cocina de mi departamento mientras ordenaba algunas cosas para la cena; todos vendrían a cenar acá, yo había organizado todo junto con Alice, Edward estaba enterado pero no dejaba de preguntar por el misterio que desde hace días teníamos Alice y yo…

Mi hermosa cuñada estaba con su pancita grande, el duendecillo me haría tía dentro de unos meses, estaba hermosa y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que hablábamos. Sonreí, el pequeño Jackson que ya estaba por nacer. Jasper estaba demasiado feliz que no dejaba de comprar juguetes, ropa, y por primera vez en su vida estaba emocionado con ir de compras y decorar una habitación.

Edward se estaba duchando, ya yo estaba arreglada y maquillada para la gran noche, acaricié mi vientre con una indescriptible sensación al hacerlo, sonreí y seguí arreglando la gran mesa para la cena.

Sentí el aroma del perfume de mi hermoso prometido, ese que siempre me enloquecía y me giré. Edward se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la concina colocándose una chaqueta oscura.

—Mi hermosa prometida está un poco más cachetona —dijo sonriendo, me sonrojé bajo su mirada tierna, Edward se acercó a mí, me besó en mis cabellos y comenzó a ayudarme.

—Lo sé —dije tomando los cubiertos y llevándolos a la mesa, él me siguió.

—Te ves hermosa —alagó, muy cerca de mi oído.

—Ese alago tiene muchas cosas comprometedoras dentro del…

—Exacto, Bella… Has entendido el mensaje.

Me guiñó un ojo…

— ¡Edward! ¡Ahora no, ya casi llegaran! —exclamé cuando sentía que comenzaba a besar lentamente mi cuello.

—Hay tiempo para todo…

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

— ¡Ja! —Exclamé—. Señor Cullen, los invitados han llegado —indiqué burlándome de su mueca de disgusto.

—Más tarde no te me escaparás…

Me dirigí a la puerta, alisé un poco mi vestido y la abrí. Entonces en medio de saludos y risas, la familia de Edward, mis hermanas, mi madre, nos bendijeron con su presencia sin saber la gran noticia que tenía para ellos.

Estaba embarazada.

_**Flash-Back.**_

Empujé a Edward en el sillón de la sala, mientras que la música árabe comenzaba a sonar y yo me movía de un lado a otro, desde pequeña había practicado danza, por lo cual sabía cómo hacerlo…

Sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo, yo vestía aquel traje oriental característico de la danza árabe, de dos piezas, color azul.

Edward al verme quería tocarme… pero no lo dejé.

Al ritmo de la música fui moviendo mi vientre y caderas hasta acercarme a él. Sus labios estaba entre-abiertos producto de la excitación; me senté a ahorcajas aún bailando, sintiendo su sexo debajo del mío. Estaba ya despierto, caliente, ansioso…

—Bella… te ves… te ves… tan sensual…

—Lo sé, amor…

—Me vuelves loco —dijo, yo sonreí.

—Y tú a mi… bebé…

Seguí moviéndome encima de él, siempre había algo distinto cuando hacíamos el amor, desde hacerlo en la ducha hasta bailarle antes de hacerlo. Claro, jamás se nos ocurrió hacerlo de nuevo en la casa de mi madre…

Edward tocaba mis pechos por encima del diminuto top que llevaba puesto mientras yo meneaba mi cuerpo encima del de él…

—Bella, eres única —sonrió con su mirada perdida en mi baile erótico.

Pero ágilmente Edward me tomó por el cuello mientras apretaba mi cadera y comenzaba a besarme apasionadamente y de forma inmediata su lengua penetró mi boca. Edward me besaba desjuiciadamente apretando y masajeando mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, lo sentía ansioso, y deseoso, ahora más que nunca: claro, después de aquel baile era normal, podía sentir su erección cerca de mi vientre.

Tiré levemente de su cabello, Edward gimió en mi boca y sonrió…

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró con una sonrisita maliciosa.

No me dejo decir nada; Edward me cargó entre sus brazos y así nos dirigimos a la habitación de nuestro departamento.

Me acostó en la cama con la mayor ternura del mundo, no dejaba de sonreír e incluso su rostro no dejaba de poseer aquella sonrisa tan sexy.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Algo, pero debes cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Edward! —chillé—. ¡Se suponía que yo jugaría hoy!

—Siempre jugamos ambos.

—Buen punto… —reí, él me guiñó un ojo.

¡Sexy!

Se fue al baño y busco no se qué cosa, no logré ver que era, porque cuando regresó la guardó en uno de los cajones de nuestra cómoda, sonreía maliciosamente; yo me levanté de la cama y me coloqué frente a él, lo obligué a que se sentara en la cama y así comencé a desnudarme.

Cada prenda fue a parar al suelo, Edward observaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como si fuese la primera vez que me veía; siempre lo hacía, y debía admitir que me gustaba.

—Bella, eres hermosa.

—Y tú eres mi hermoso prometido, mío, solo mío.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a él y comencé a desnudarlo, se quedo tranquilo; sin embargo, cuando quería tocarme, yo no lo permitía, eso lo enloquecía y a mí, me gustaba.

Comencé a acecharlo en la cama, divisé su sonrisa y literalmente me derretí… pero sabía que algo tramaba, no obstante, sabía que me agradaría lo que sea que estaba escondiendo.

Cuando Edward me besaba y tocaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo se alejó levemente de mí, me sorprendí y él al notar mi preocupación solo me indicó:

—Cierra los ojos y acuéstate.

Obedecí gustosa.

Después de escuchar el sonido del cajón de la cómoda cerrarse, Edward nuevamente se acomodó en la cama, entre mis piernas. La adrenalina me invadió, tenía curiosidad; sin embargo, no abriría los ojos, quería que mi hombre me sorprendiera.

Sus grandes manos acariciaron suavemente mis caderas y piernas, sentía algo cerca de mí intimidad.

Pero no estaba segura de qué se trataba…

— ¡No abras los ojos! —exclamó, por su tono de voz deduje que estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Ya, sí, está bien, no te alteres, bebé!

Edward suspiró.

—No me dejaste que te tocara al principio…

—Ahora puedes ha-cer-loo… —tartamudeé al sentir cómo un frío y mojado objeto acariciaba mi intimidad, y poco a poco se introducía en mi.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente…

Edward estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas, levanté la cabeza…

¡Oh, por Dios, un vibrador!

El objeto comenzó a moverse violentamente dentro de mí, Edward metía y sacaba el vibrador rápidamente.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Por todas las putas del mundo!

¡Qué mierda!

Oh, diablos…

Grité audiblemente por todo lo que ese maldito vibrador y Edward me proporcionaban, apreté las sabanas con mis manos, e incluso mi espalda se arqueó…

—Así es Bella… mi bella… espero te esté gustando…

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! —chillé con los ojos cerrados.

Tomó uno de mis pezones mientras el desquiciado objeto seguía con su trabajo.

Lentamente el objeto salió de mí, respiraba erráticamente.

¡Me las pagarás, Cullen!

Lo empujé a la cama más excitada que nunca, la cara de Edward era un poema: estaba deseoso y expectante.

Mis labios se devoraron los de él, lo besaba con toda la pasión acumulada, sus besos eran mi paraíso personal.

Mientras dejaba besos en su cuerpo bajé lentamente hasta llegar a su duro y despierto miembro; no pude evitar lamer mis labios. Sentí la mirada fija de Edward, agarré con mi mano derecha su pene que ya estaba duro y lo apreté con fuerza, Edward gimió suavemente.

Acerque mi boca, y comencé a chuparlo y lamerlo con mi lengua, recordé claramente la primera vez que lo había probado, mordí la punta, Edward jadeó.

Así comencé con mi "venganza". Él movía sus caderas dentro de mí, pero yo no se lo permití, yo movía mi boca alrededor de su erección, siempre me agradaba llevármelo hasta lo más profundo de mi boca, rodearlo con mi lengua y chupar y morder su punta…

Posteriormente, Edward se permitió posicionarse entre mis piernas y unirme a él penetrándome, completándome, sincronizándome a él…

Esta vez fue más lento, Edward acariciaba mi espalda mientras besaba mis labios y ambos nos movíamos dándonos placer. Yo besaba su cuello y lo rodeaba con mis diminutos brazos, ahogando mis gemidos en su boca y después en su oído, algo que le erizaba la piel.

Mis uñas rasgaban su espalda cuando sentía que ya venía mi clímax, Edward lentamente fue llenándome, mientras los dos gemíamos y jadeábamos al mismo tiempo en medio del roce de nuestros cuerpos agitados y sudorosos…

_**Fin Flash-Back.**_

Ésa fue una de las noches donde sospechaba que había quedado embarazada, lo intentamos un par de veces y simplemente ocurrió…

Ya yo tenía algunas semanas de embarazo; pero Edward aún no lo sabía y hoy precisamente se lo diría…

—Estas hermosa Bella, el emb… —iba a decir Emmett delante de Edward.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamé para que se callara, Edward se quedó pensativo.

Todos cenamos placenteramente en familia, la panza de Alice me daba ternura, Edward y yo seremos los padrinos del pequeñito que venía en camino.

Alice se veía más madura y evidentemente maternal, Jasper estaba maravillado, me encantaba la pareja que formaban ambos, siempre se demostraban su amor de distintas formas.

Edward siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, me consentía y sabía que al enterarse de mi embarazo todo aumentaría, nuestra unión se fortalecería muchísimo.

En el espacio de la sala algunos bailaban un poco mientras otros platicaban alegremente, yo no dejaba de observar a mi Edward, quería ver cómo reaccionaba, desde casi toda la velada me había estado preguntando porqué no quería beber champagne u otro tipo de bebida; yo no le decía nada.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó Alice llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Bella tiene algo que anunciar!

—Eh… bueno… yo… Edward —los ojos verdes esmeralda del amor de mi vida brillaban de curiosidad—, algunos ya saben lo que descubrí hace algunos días… y yo… yo quería que fuese especial —tomé una bocanada de aire, estaba muy nerviosa, pero feliz.

—Cuéntanos, hija —animó mi madre tomando la mano de Phil, su novio y pareja, le sonreí tímidamente.

—Bueno es… es que yo… ocurre que… estoy embarazada —declaré mirando directamente a los ojos de mi Edward, los cuales brillaron de alegría. Él acortó un poco la distancia que nos separaba y me atrapó en sus fuertes brazos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Un bebé, Belly? —preguntó en mi oído con un indescriptible entusiasmo.

—Sí… un bebé tuyo y mío —musité con un hilo de voz—. Un bebé de ambos.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró orgulloso mientras sonreía y, posteriormente me besaba en los labios tomando mi rostro con ambas manos—. ¡Hoy me emborracho! ¡Seré padre!

Todos gritaron de felicidad y comenzaron a felicitarnos con abrazos, besos y unas cuantas hermosas palabras, mi madre lloró de felicidad al igual que Alice, eran muy sensibles…

Edward estaba completamente feliz y orgulloso, lo habíamos estado esperando por mucho, pero por un estúpido motivo yo tenía miedo de que él se molestara conmigo.

Soy una estúpida…

—Mi prometida y yo volvemos en unos minutos —avisó Edward tomando un sorbo de champagne, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cocina en donde comenzamos a escuchar chiflidos de parte de los invitados.

Edward cerró la puerta con llave.

— ¿Estas feliz? —pregunté rodeándolo con mis brazos colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Completamente —dijo moviendo mi rostro para que yo lo mirara—, desde hace mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo me has hecho el hombre más feliz, y ahora con la noticia aún más… eres todo para mí, Bella. La luz de mi camino; pero también la oscuridad en mi cama —sonrió maliciosamente—, te amo, te deseo, eres la mujer de mi vida.

—Y yo a ti también te amo, los amo —acaricié mi vientre, Edward también colocó su mano en él.

Pero después con otra de sus manos colocó frente a mí un hermosos anillo con un bello diamante, lo miré por unos minutos, pues sabía que el anillo era de compromiso… mis ojos se humedecieron…

—Te debía esto —dijo y lo colocó en mi dedo aún mirándome a los ojos con todo el amor del mundo plasmado en ellos.

—No es…

—Bella —me interrumpió—, para mí, tú mereces todo, con ese anillo sellamos nuestro compromiso… con este anillo te prometo que estaré contigo siempre, claro, también con otras cosas…

— ¿Ah, sí? —Sonreí con malicia masajeando su pecho—. ¿Como cuáles? —alcé una ceja.

—Eres insaciable, Isabella Swan, futura de Cullen. Insaciable… para mí… por siempre —declaró.

Me tomó rápidamente por la cintura y me colocó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina para comenzar a hacerme el amor lentamente, y sin prisas, sellando así, un compromiso entre nosotros, uno que apenas comenzaba…

* * *

**Y pues, aquí está el primer epílogo :') aww ¿que les pareció?**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! por sus comentarios, por leerme, por compartir esta locura conmigo, me encuentro muy feliz por la aceptación de este fic, mi primer fic con lemmon, . crei que seria más difícil :D bueno chicas pues, faltan los outtake y el segundo epilogo, luego comenzaré otra historia, aún no se cual porque tengo muchos summary escritos . ¡Espero sus opiniones! nos leemos pronto, besitos y saludos desde mi hermoso pais Venezuela.**

**¡cuidense!**

**-Day C.**

**PD: ¡Gracias Isa por betearme el fic, eres genial! **


	9. Chapter 9: Outtake 1 Pov's Edward

_**Outtake: "Las más oscuras fantasías de Edward Cullen"**_

_**Parte 1**_

_**Pov's Edward.**_

* * *

— ¡Tienes que darle esos Edward! —Chilló Alice por enésima vez saltando por toda la librería, rodeé los ojos en su dirección—. ¡Sé que los amará! —volvió a exclamar con ese tonito de voz que causaba que mis oídos zumbaran molestosamente, debería estar acostumbrado, se comportaba como la hermana menor.

—Alice, son libros… eróticos, ¿cómo crees que reacciona…? —no pude terminar la pregunta, porque una maliciosa idea se cruzó por mi mente, Bella leyendo esos libros y excitándose sin piedad… genial—. ¡Los compraré!

— ¡Genial! Bells ama los libros, aunque Jazz y yo le regalaremos otra cosa, pues pensé que sería mejor que tú… —Alice siguió con su parloteo, no quise escuchar más, a veces mi hermana llegaba a marearme, hablaba por todos, no entendía como Jazz podía ser tan callado con una novia como ella.

Bueno nada es perfecto.

—Aja —asentía conforme Alice hablaba cosas que no escuchaba, mi hermana estaba tan distraída en su relato que no se percataba que yo no estaba prestándole ni la más mínima atención.

Mi mente procesaba que debía hacer para molestar a la pequeña Bells…

Isabella y yo en si no hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, ella es demasiado odiosa y malcriada a veces que no puedo entablar una plática de adultos con ella, es tan testaruda y enfurruñada, en ocasiones pienso que le hicieron falta unas cuantas nalgadas para que aprenda a comportarse.

_¡Tú podrías dárselas! _Exclamó mi pervertido yo interno, rodeé los ojos una vez más…

Isabella era tan pequeña, adorable, me gustaba hacerla enojar, ver sus mejillas inflarse como una niña de cinco años. Sí, Bella a veces era demasiado infantil, y me parecía realmente increíble imaginarla excitada con esa clases de libros, una chica tan virginal como ella, ¡vamos! Estoy seguro que la pequeña Bells es virgen aún.

Por eso me gustaba protegerla, la veía como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, aunque a veces mi subconsciente me jugaba malas pasadas con sus comentarios pervertidos.

¡Claro! Siempre pensando en follar…

— ¡Edward Anthony, no me estas escuchando ni una mierda! —gritó Alice cuando nos dirigíamos a pagar los tres libros que todavía no sabía de qué demonios trataban.

—Sí te escucho pixie —le respondí tomando los libros que pesaban un poco.

¿¡Cuantas páginas de perversidades hay!?

—Son más de mil páginas, querido —respondió mi hermana extrañamente a mi comentario mental.

— ¿De qué trata? Quiero hacer una nota con el regalo y…

— ¡Yo te ayudo! —No me dejó terminar, como era de suponerse—, ¿quieres una nota pervertida? —Asentí—, ¿no quieres que ella sepa que los enviaste tú? —Volví a asentir—, ¡pues has llegado al lugar indicado señorito Edward!, sé que quieres jugarle una broma a Bells, ya lo sabía, eres un pervertido…

¿Yo pervertido?

Burro hablando de orejas…

—Deja de decirme señorito, Alice —indiqué con una sonrisa burlona, las locuras de mi hermana solían ser demasiado infantiles.

¿Ya dije que se comporta como la hermana menor?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh sí, ya se me olvidaba que estas en planes de noviazgo con la cabeza de bombillo encendido de Irina —dijo con repugnancia, frunciendo su entrecejo pronunciadamente.

Reí por lo bajo por el apodo que Alice había puesto a Irina Denali.

Aquella rubia me tenía loco, sí, definitivamente estaba demasiado entusiasmado con ella, aunque su tono de voz llegaba a marearme estaba seguro que algún día la mantendría callada por un buen tiempo, aunque mis pensamientos sean algo pervertidos y sucios, siempre me ha gustado tener una relación seria, con una sola chica me basta…

Y yo esperaba encontrar todo lo que necesitaba en Irina, amor, cariño, paz, comodidad, sexo y felicidad…

— ¡Hagamos la nota! —exclamó Alice sentándose a mi lado, ya habíamos llegado a casa, y Jasper hace menos de una hora había llegado acá y nos estaba esperando, él nos miraba con cierta diversión y a la vez curiosidad, mientras que mi hermana caminaba y canturreaba por aquí y por allá con demasiado ánimo.

Y es ahí donde me pregunto:

¿Qué demonios le dieron de comer a mi hermana de pequeña?

—Genial —murmuré con sarcasmo.

¡¿En qué lio me he metido?!

— ¿Qué nota? —inquirió Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

—La nota del regalo que Eddie le dará a Bells —mencionó con mucha naturaleza, fruncí el ceño al notar la cara de estupefacción de Jasper.

—Ya me lo imaginaba…

— ¿A qué te refieres, Jasper? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Uh… ¡A nada! Pensé en voz alta —se disculpó sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara, le guiñó un ojo a Alice, ella soltó una risita, y yo no entendí el chiste.

—Volviendo a la nota del regalo, Alice, no quiero que sepa que fui yo —le advertí sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¡Ya lo sé!

—Bueno entonces, ¡escribe!

Alice comenzó a teclear en su laptop, mientras yo observaba le fui dictando algunas cosas y ella agregando otras, imaginé la cara de la pequeña Bells leyendo la inofensiva nota.

¡Pagaría millones por ver su reacción!

—Edward, ¿no es muy atrevida esa nota? —interrogó Jasper seriamente.

— ¡Oh vamos! Es solo una broma —dije.

—Sí amor, ¡además Bells ama leer!

Jasper no dijo nada, pero sabía que algo pensaba sobre el asunto, y esa sonrisita no desaparecía, si bien sabía que Jasper es demasiado callado, pero aquí guardaba algo.

¡No entendía cual era el chiste!

La calle donde Isabella vivía se encontraba un tanto oscura, estacioné el volvo muchas cuadras antes, Jasper y Alice se quedaron allí, los muy egoístas no me quisieron acompañar a dejar el regalo en la puerta…

Pensaba que diría, se suponía que el regalo debería ser anónimo, pero al no entregarle nada, ella sospecharía de mí, me encogí de hombros, ya se me ocurriría algo.

Pude ver a Bella en la cocina ya que la ventana de ésta se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la entrada de la casa; ella se veía extraña, se veía como… nostálgica, ¿en su cumpleaños? Sí, ella fruncía el ceño, sus labios hacían un puchero mientras seguía comiendo pastel, aparentaba estar muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Una enorme curiosidad me invadió.

¿En qué piensa?

¡Demonios, como me gustaría poder leer la mente!

Negando rotundamente con la cabeza por mi actitud, dejé la caja con la nota en el suelo, toqué el timbre un par de veces y salí corriendo como un niño.

Me quedé detrás de un árbol, y comencé a evaluar la reacción de Isabella cuando miraba la caja y leía la nota; una sonrisita burlona se curvó en mis labios.

Quería tirarme al suelo a reír, juraba que ni estaba enterada de la graciosa mueca de horror que tenía en su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, enderezó su espalda, miró hacia los lados, suspiró, tomó la caja, y por último, entró.

Se veía confundida. Pobre, pensé.

Caminé de vuelta al auto, ya el humor se había ido, a decir verdad, siempre me burlaba de la pobre Bella, me gustaba molestarla, molestarla de verdad y verla enfurruñada, eso era lo más divertido, ella era demasiado malcriada para su edad.

Había frio afuera, metí mis manos en los bolcillos de mis jeans, faltaba poco por llegar al auto, me distraje pensando en que mierda le diría a Isabella, podría ser molesto con ella, pero no tacaño.

— ¡Edward, apresúrate! —exclamó Alice tocando la bocina del auto una y otra vez, estaba desquiciada.

— ¡Joder! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? —pregunté cabreado, ella siguió con la bocina, parece que le fuera dicho: "Alice, has ruido con la maldita bocina por favor"

— ¡Amargado!

— ¡Bruja!

— ¡Jasper! —chilló ella con un horrible puchero, rodeé los ojos.

— ¡Jasper! —repetí con el mismo tono, y ahí estaba, imitándola como estúpido, ¡Bien hecho Edward has caído en el viejo truco de actuar como idiota!

—Eddie, no seas malcriado e infantil —me recriminó Jasper—, no sabía que actuabas así, si lo hubiera sabido te fuera traído tu biberón.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! —mascullé entre dientes encendiendo el motor del auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

—Edward —canturreó Alice en medio del silencio, no le preste atención—. ¡Edward! —exclamó en mi oído utilizando todo el volumen de su molesta y chillona voz, podía sentir el eco aún zumbando en mis oídos.

¡Mierda!

¡¿Está loca?!

¡Casi perdía el control del volante!

— ¡¿Qué?! Alice, mierda, me dejaras sin tímpanos —ella rió.

— ¿Sabes que mi Jazz y yo te guardamos un secretito ¿no?

—Aja.

—Debes comportare bien con nosotros Eddie —me indicó Jasper.

—Maldita sea, Emmett y sus estúpidos apodos, ¡que no me digan Eddie! —exclamé furioso.

—Parece un gatito —se burló Alice—, ¿Jazz? —le llamó.

— ¿Dime, mi mariposita? — ¡Qué asco!

— ¿Has notado que Edward sonríe más cuando está cerca de Bells? —preguntó alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lo he notado.

¿Qué mierda les pasa?

Alice, a mi lado, me miraba divertida, podría divisarla de soslayo, estacioné frente a la casa de Bella y bajamos.

—Dejen de hablar tonterías —recriminé con mi ceño adusto, nos quedamos en silencio, tocamos el timbre y la puerta se abrió, saludamos a los presentes, hasta que me encontré con una Isabella totalmente sonrojada.

Sonreí.

— ¡Ajá! —exclamó Alice señalándome y tirando del brazo de Jasper mientras se burlaba.

Gruñí por lo bajo, Alice se abalanzó sobre Bella mientras la felicitaba, y llegué a pensar que la asfixiaría en cualquier momento.

Yo no estaba tan cerca de ellos, y por el volumen de la música no pude escuchar lo que hablaban, claro que, también, debía admitir que la llegada de Irina me había dejado totalmente noqueado.

Simplemente… ¡Wow!

¡Qué mujer!

Ella vestía un delicioso y corto vestido color fucsia, sus largas piernas estaban a la vista y su estrecha cadera me llamaban a gritos, pero, como el estúpido que soy, la miré inmediatamente a los ojos, desde siempre había tenido presente que aunque una mujer me pareciese atractiva, su verdadera belleza estaba en sus ojos y en su alma.

¡Qué cursi!

Pero es verdad.

Sus ojos verde olivo me miraban con una sensualidad que podía percibirse en el ambiente, ella era totalmente coqueta y a la vez… dulce.

Ella me saludó desde lejos con un movimiento de mano, y luego… me guiñó un ojo.

Volteé hacia la ubicación de Bells y me percaté de que ya no estaba tan acompañada como antes, me acerqué y decidí hablarle con mi típico tono de voz que la incomodaba:

—Feliz cumpleaños —ella ya me había visto, pero yo no me había percatado de enorme sonrojo que se encontraba en su rostro, hasta su cuello estaba enrojecido.

No pude evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo.

—Gracias. —dijo, y pude ver que quería ser amable, pero, no lo logró, lo dijo de mala gana, ¿qué podía esperar? Nos odiábamos, era obvio.

Quizá debería joder un poco.

—Estás muy sonrojada —dije burlonamente, escondiendo mi sonrisa, para que ella creyera que era un comentario malintencionado—. Muy roja —añadí alzando una de mis cejas, recordando el color de la caja de los regalos y la dichosa habitación roja del dolor que ni idea tenía qué significaba eso.

Ella no me respondió, se quedó pensativa y luego se enrojeció aún más.

¡Oh, sí!

Ella se alejó un poco de mí ahora enfurruñada, ¿podría ser bipolar? Quizás sí. Isabella abrió delicadamente el estuche que Alice le había dado, sacó el collar e intentó ponérselo, maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo y luego alzó la voz maldiciendo de nuevo, me reí de ella, rodeé los ojos y, luego, decidí que era hora de ayudarla.

—Puedo ayudarte… Si quieres —dije detrás de ella, utilizando el tono de voz adecuado, el que ella odiaba, ella no me respondía, y yo comenzaba a perderme en el aroma de su cabello, tenía que admitirlo, jamás había percibido un aroma tan dulce y a la vez tan sensual en una chica—. Supongo que tu silencio es un sí. —dije suavemente, rozando mis dedos por su cuello, atrapando un pequeño mechón caoba, abroché el collar, volví a acariciarla. Ella, se giró abruptamente de mí, como si huyera, me miró por un instante, y yo por mi parte le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida.

¡Touche!

Se enojó de nuevo.

Aunque la verdad no sabía por qué.

En realidad, jamás sabía por qué se enojaba conmigo, ¿podría ser posible que le molestase hasta cuando hablaba solo para saludarla?

De acuerdo Edward, estás siendo melodramático.

Aquella noche fue extremadamente rara, Bella se enojaba cada vez más, y yo no podía evitar mirarla para volverla hacer enojar, mientras hablaba con los cuñados de ella la observaba, y ella, como la Isabella insoportable que es, me fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Irina abrazándome por detrás, Jasper alzó sus cejas sugestivamente y Emmett hizo una seña con su mano y luego susurró antes de irse:

—Ya sabes, las palmaditas en el trasero funcionan, hermano —Liam se carcajeó por lo bajo al escuchar a su primo.

Le enseñé mi dedo medio y les dije que se retiraran con la mirada.

¡Era mi noche de conquista!

—Irina —saludé animadamente—. Te ves preciosa —ella asintió en total acuerdo conmigo.

La miré por un momento esperando el típico "gracias Edward" pero no lo dijo, había asentido como si ella ya lo supiese.

_No seas idiota Edward, Irina tiene un espejo, es decir, varios, ya sabe lo buena que está._

—Tenía demasiado tiempo sin verte, Edward —coqueteó un poco enrolando su cabello con sus dedos—, estás muy guapo.

Reí.

Y decidí no agradecerle.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —le pregunté tomando mi cabello, como acostumbraba hacerlo, ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista con una sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

—Bailas muy bien —me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo acaricié su espalda, y pude ver a Bells sentada con su ceño fruncido.

Al parecer estaba pensando algo muy desagradable, porque podía ver como sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero involuntario.

Y eso me partió el corazón.

¿Algo le paso?

¿Le hicieron daño?

— ¿Edward? —llamó mi atención Irina, la miré a los ojos y ella me besó en casi, pero casi cerca de mis labios.

—Me gustas mucho Edward —yo le sonreí.

—Tú a mí también, preciosa —le confesé, ella asintió, invitándome a seguir continuando, pero solo agregué—: Deberíamos salir y vernos más seguido.

— ¡Claro!

La canción que bailábamos terminó y me las arreglé para alejarme de Irina y acercarme a Isabella.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamé llamándola, pero ella seguía perdida en su mundo—. ¡Bella! ¡Isabella!

Nada, no me escuchaba.

Entonces me acerqué más.

Y decidí actuar sin decirle, ella no podía negarse delante de todo el mundo. La halé por el brazo y la llevé hacia la pista de baile sabiendo que estaba impactada.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había cedido finalmente.

¡Hora de domar a la fierecilla!

Ella rodó los ojos, la tomé por la cintura y así comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de aquella canción que no logré reconocer, Isabella movía sus caderas muy cerca de mí, la verdad es que en esa clase de bailes, las mujeres eran las que más se movían.

Me di cuenta que Bella tenía un poder extraño en sus caderas, las movía extremadamente bien.

Ella había colocado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se había quedado muy pensativa, pero aún así, sin dejar de moverse. Se movía, meneaba sus caderas sin parar y mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentir… cosas.

No era una adolescente ya.

Pero mis hormonas se estaban comportando como si aún lo fuera.

Pero no era solo mi cuerpo el que reaccionaba, sino, algo más… era una enorme fuerza que había despertado en mí, y no podía controlarla.

—Be-Bella —tartamudeé como idiota—, hubo un gran problema con la llegada de regalo que te traería, verás, lo que ocurre es que… lo encargué hace un par de días, viene del exterior… y por desgracia me avisaron en la mañana que no podía llegar hoy, por eso quería decirte que mi regalo llegará mañana —expliqué lo que Alice me había dicho que dijera, Bella asintió con un poco de confusión pero solo me dijo un "no te preocupes" y se quedó callada.

La noche del cumpleaños de Bella había terminado, nos despedimos de la familia Swan y finalmente regresé a casa con mis padres y Alice.

Mi pequeña hermana no dejaba de molestarme y atosigarme con preguntas sobre qué había hablado con Bella.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Alice?

Estaba actuando extraña, bueno, más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué diablos tienes con Bella? —le pregunté riendo, ella rodó los ojos como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Hay Edward… —me dio una palmadita en el hombro—, ya lo entenderás… ya lo entenderás, pequeño Eddie.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

— ¡Bruja!

Ella se echó a reír como si de verdad fuera una bruja malvada.

**Al día siguiente…**

Había invitado a Irina ir al cine, y ella había aceptado después de haberme cancelado cinco veces, la verdad no la entendía, pero qué más daba, me gustaba y mucho, me atraía y deseaba conocerla más.

— ¡Romance! —chilló tirando de mi brazo.

¿Había mencionado que Irina era dos años mayor que yo?

Sí. Tenía veintiuno.

Pero actuaba como quinceañera.

—Lo que desees —le hice saber, ella relamió sus labios, lo que me pareció tremendamente sensual.

Ambos entramos al cine y yo la verdad que no estaba tan interesado en la película, pero la vería por ella, yo no era un desgraciado como algunos hombres, siempre fui maduro y no me interesaba hacer sufrir a alguna mujer, cuando intentaba salir con alguien, era porque de verdad me gustaba.

Irina me interesaba y mucho.

Pero había un lado de ella que no había descubierto, y cuando estábamos en medio de la película, Irina posó una de sus manos en mi entrepierna, acariciándome el muslo, acercándose lentamente a mi miembro, inmediatamente me tensé cuando mi amigo comenzaba a responder las caricias que la hermosa rubia que permanecía a mi lado estaba entregándole a mi cuerpo.

¡Oh, mierda!

Irina había retirado su mano, luego de entusiasmarnos.

¡Triple mierda!

Pero todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar…

Súbitamente, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí al baño más cercano.

¡Me dolía, maldita sea!

Mis pantalones estorbaban, necesitaba liberarme.

Cuando entré al baño prácticamente corrí a él y cerré la puerta con seguro, tenía el baño para mí solo, quizá debí haber traído a Irina conmigo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

Desabroché rápidamente mi pantalón y cuando mi amigo salió liberado, sentí que me quitaba un enorme peso de encima, solo faltaba algo… y ya.

Me masturbaría en el baño cercano al cine.

Donde las mujeres lloraban por la película drama-romance que estaban viendo.

Agarré mi pene con una de mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo. Bombeé varias veces aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de mi mano, y allí fue, cuando comencé a fantasear…

Fantasear con alguien que jamás imaginé.

Imaginé a Bella sentada en la cama de mi habitación con sus dos largas pernas abiertas para mí, ella estaba desnuda y yo podía ver y saborear a gusto su deliciosa y tan apretada vagina.

Jadeé y gemí por lo bajo imaginando como ella se relamía los labios pintados de color rojo mientras yo me masturbaba frente a ella.

Su mirada estaba clavada en mi erección y se acercó a mí taconeando sexymente hacia mí, solo tenía aquellos zapatos de tacón rojos, los cuales combinaban con su labial, sus senos desnudos se movían al ritmo de sus pasos y ella seguía con su mirada en mi pene.

Se agachó ante mí.

Yo seguía masturbándome, ella me miró a través de sus pestañas, las bateó un poco, apretó sus manos contra mi pene y lamió la punta…

Al imaginar aquella caricia me vine inmediatamente, gimiendo por lo bajo mientras que me apoyaba en la pared y mi semen salía sin control alguno, imaginando como bella tragaba cada gota volví a estremecerme.

Y luego, caí en cuenta…

¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

¡Edward Cullen!

¡Es Isabella Swan!

¡Por Dios!

_¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!?_

_Maldición, maldición, maldición._

Halé de mis cabellos con la mano que no estaba llena de mi semen y miré el desastre que había hecho, nunca me imaginé que haría algo así.

Nunca me imaginé que me masturbaría pensando en ella. En Bella Swan.

**Dos días después…**

Si me preguntan: ¿Edward, que hiciste en el baño del cine hace dos días?, mi respuesta seria un rotundo "nada"

Había olvidado la estupidez que había hecho. Solo quería concentrarme en lo que había comenzado con Irina.

Irina y yo nos encontramos con Alice y Bella en el centro comercial, y estaba demás decir que Irina ya se comportaba como mi novia, y la verdad me sentía bien, sus besos eran… agradables.

Irina me gustaba, y estaba seguro de que llegaría a enamorarme de ella.

Cuando nos encontramos por casualidad con mi hermana Alice e Isabella, la pexie había sugerido que fuéramos por helados los cuatro y noté que Bells estaba demasiado seria, y yo, por mi parte, algo apenado.

De vez en cuando ella hablaba, e incluso Alice y ella habían compartido alguna broma privada que yo no pude comprender.

Pero sonrió.

De la manera que deslumbra a cualquiera.

Cuando nos despedimos, Irina fue al baño a retocarse y yo decidí ir también —claro, sin repetir lo que había hecho hace dos días—, cuando me estaba lavando las manos lo que vi en el espejo me dejó perplejo.

Había el reflejo de alguien más.

Isabella Swan.

En el baño de hombres.

Con aquella mirada.

Su mirada.

Volteé aún sin poder creerlo, Isabella me sorprendía, y ella lo sabía.

—Bella… ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —pregunté ceñudo, ella solo me dedicó una sonrisita y me respondió con ironía en su fina y coqueta voz:

—Es un baño, Edward —dijo como si le explicase a un niño de tres años.

—Es un baño —concordé—. Pero de hombres —repliqué sintiéndome estúpido, recordando lo que había hecho hace dos días nuevamente.

_¿Qué demonios hace Isabella aquí?_

—Esa era la idea, que fuese de hombres, no creo que fueses capaz de ir al de mujeres —explicó ella lentamente, entonces entendí…

¿Ella vino por mí?

¿Qué quiere?

_¡Oh vamos, hombre! ¿No me digas que estas asustado? ¿Acaso crees que va a violarte?_ Me preguntó mi subconsciente.

_¡Ojala!_

— ¿Qué insinúas? — ¡Pero qué pregunta más estúpida, Edward!

¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Quería hablar en_ privado_ contigo —dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

¡Vaya!

Bella Swan quiere hablar a solas conmigo.

¡Wow!

—Por una vez en tu vida, quieres estar a solas, ¿conmigo? —Bufé incrédulo.

—Sip —volvió a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté ahora curioso, ella inclinó su cabeza todavía mirándome.

—Sobre tu regalo… —dejó la oración incompleta y se quedó pensativa.

—Oh… el regalo… sí —decidí ser sincero—, imaginé que dirías algo sobre eso, pero no leí esos libros, creo que son más para chicas —terminé seriamente.

Pero ella no pareció sorprenderse ante mi confesión.

— ¿No sabes de qué tratan? —interrogó. Ella sabía que había sido yo.

—No. Bueno… sí, leí que eran eróticos —alcé mis cejas sugestivamente, con picardía. Bella se sonrojó.

—Sí. Lo son —se quedó callada por un minuto—, como sea. No vine a hablarte sobre eso. Primero, gracias. —Sonreí, ¿de qué quería hablar?—, segundo… yo quería, es decir, quiero preguntarte, si lo de Irina y tú… ¿va enserio? —me reí por lo bajo.

¿Isabella Swan acaba de preguntarme eso?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —estaba sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Soy chismosa.

—Siempre tengo algo serio, Bella —le confesé seriamente, siendo completamente sincero.

Ella resopló, como si no me creyera.

Pero, ¿por qué?

—Claro… —dijo incrédula, riéndose de mí.

¡Bah!

— ¿No me crees? —le pregunté sonando algo sorprendido—. ¿Crees que soy un "Don Juan"?

Dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Sip. Pero también creo que Irina no es tu tipo, y también creo que no le serás fiel, ¿son novios?

—Sí. Lo somos —_aunque no se lo propuse._

¿Ella creía que Irina no era mi tipo?

¿Ella creía que yo no le seria fiel?

—Oh… ¿Crees que podrás serle fiel? —ella comenzó a acercarse, acercarse mucho, con un andar sexy, la fiera me acechaba como si fuese su víctima, su presa.

¡Puta madre!

Carraspeé incómodo.

Creo.

—Te he dicho, Bella, que yo siempre… tengo algo serio.

Estaba comenzando a dudarlo.

—No lo creo… —miré el suelo, ella seguía acercándose, hasta que comencé a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, algo dentro de mí despertó.

Había unas enormes ganas en mí de tomarla, subirla al lavamanos y fallármela hasta que gritara mi nombre, besar su intimidad y recorrer su trasero con mis manos.

—Sí, es la verdad —no estaba seguro, ante su penetrante mirada, la cual estaba comenzando a encenderme todavía más.

Pero lo que vino me dejó sin aliento.

Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y con una de sus rodillas acarició mi entrepierna, casi cerca del vaquero Eddie, mi amigo.

— ¿Estas… seguro? —su embriagante aliento rozó mis labios, ¡maldita sea!

¡No puedo más!

Mi erección se hizo presente.

—S-í —tartamudeé como idiota.

_¡Fóllala imbécil!_

—Oh… Edward. Es una lástima —conforme hablaba, sus labios acariciaban los míos, enviándome fuertes punzadas en mi ya despierta erección, la cual acarició la rodilla de Bella, y ella se alejó—. Es una lástima.

¡Maldita!

— ¡Bella! Tú… —_tú no puedes dejarme así._

_¡No!_

—Lo siento cariño, pero tú eres fiel —dijo acercándose, beso y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y se retiró del baño meneando sus caderas sensualmente, su redondo trasero me indicaba que le dice unas fuertes nalgadas por ser tan malvada.

¡Malvada!

Y así comenzó nuevamente la obra de: "Las manuelas de Eddie, parte dos"

Una noche, cuando había salido con Irina a bailar, mientras nos besuqueábamos en el auto, ella comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello y yo a acariciar su vientre, en ocasiones me detenía, diciéndole que no era el lugar, pero ella insistía, al parecer era una de sus más fuertes fantasías.

—Oh, vamos, Edward, nos gustamos, somos mayores, ya es tiempo, quiero que me cojas sin piedad —me dijo ella sin una pizca de timidez, como si del clima hablase, se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a mecerse sobre mí.

Estaba a mi merced.

Y yo era hombre, y los hombres sienten después de todo.

Tomé sus enormes senos entre mis manos y los acaricié y apreté sin piedad, mientras ella comenzaba a quitarme el cinturón de mis vaqueros.

Yo decidí sacar una de sus tetas y mordisquearla y pellizcarla hasta que Irina comenzó a gemir audiblemente, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, meciéndose, y dándome un perfecto acceso hacia sus senos, bajé su top completamente y trabajé en sus dos pezones, los cuales ya estaban erectos y sabia que ella estaba a punto de un orgasmo, pero eso no le impedía que tomase mi erección y me masturbara sin piedad, pero yo, cegado por la lujuria, la cagué.

—Oh… ¡B-e-bella!

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —exclamó Irina con sus ojos abiertos como platos, toda la calentura se fue, ella se arreglo su ropa, yo hice lo mismo, aún sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

La excitación se había ido.

Solo quedaba una pregunta.

_¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_

* * *

_Ok, sé que hay muchas cosas... pervertidas XD pero va así . pobre hombre, espero les haya gustado, habia pensado en subir todo el outtake pero no está completo aún, y solo intentaré poner las cosas que no quedan claras en el pov Bella, y agregaré otras que ella no podia narrar, espero sus opiniones, un beso._

_-Day VP._


	10. Chapter 10: Outtake 2 Pov's Edward

_**Outtake: "Las más oscuras fantasías de Edward Cullen"**_

_**Parte 2**_

_**Pov's Edward.**_

* * *

En la cena de aniversario de mis padres, todo empeoró.

La ardiente presencia de Bella me dejaba sin palabras, su corto vestido dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas, sus labios rojos resaltaban su rostro y sus penetrantes ojos chocolate se encontraban maquillados dándole un aspecto salvaje, al igual que su achocolatado cabello.

Isabella Swan estaba tremendamente sexy.

Si las miradas violaran, ella ya estuviese completamente violada en todos los ángulos por mí.

Ella platicaba con Alice –la cual comenzaba a darse cuenta del comportamiento de mi persona hacia Isabella–, y Bella, por su lado, tampoco dejaba de mirarme, pero yo estaba completamente apenado.

Isabella me estaba volviendo loco.

—… Queremos agradecerles por compartir esta noche con nosotros —terminó mi madre, todos brindamos y mis padres se besaron tiernamente; y yo, como idiota, miraba a Isabella como si fuese una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Y para mi suerte, Isabella estaba a mi lado.

Y esa pequeña electricidad nos envolvía, y sabía que ella podía sentirla.

—Salud. Edward —chocó su copa con la mía, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras que su pierna ascendía entre las mías, de nuevo, mi erección se hizo presente, y yo me tensé.

¡Ouch, bella!

¡Golpe bajo!

Me atoré con el champagne. ¡Imbécil!

Isabella Marie Swan, se estaba aprovechando de mí.

Estaba excitado, las bolas comenzaban a dolerme.

—Amor. ¿Estás bien? —asentí a la pregunta de Irina, me levanté para ir directo al baño.

Cerré la puerta de una patada y me deshice de mis pantalones y bóxers rápidamente.

Isabella estaba jugando con fuego.

Y a ella le encanta jugar con fuego, estaba seguro.

Me sentí frustrado, pero antes de ello estaba la lujuria que ella había despertado en mí.

¿Cómo es posible que su roce en menos de un segundo provoqué una enorme erección simultánea así como así?

Bombeé mi erección resignado, era obvio que la única forma de que se calmara era satisfaciéndome.

Ahí comenzó –de nuevo– "las manuelas de Edward, parte tres"

Estaba sudando, pensando en ella mientras me masturbaba como un maldito pervertido, imaginándola con ese vestido, arrodillada ante mí con mi pene en su boca, mientras que gemía de placer y yo me movía en sus labios, luego, le decía que se levantase y me besase en la boca, mientras que yo comenzaba a subir su vestido, dejar a un lado su ropa interior e introducir dos de mis dedos en su caliente y húmeda intimidad. Y su pequeña mano bajaba a mi erección y la acariciaba, mientras yo, por mi parte, la hacía llegar al orgasmo y luego la acostaba en el suelo frio, boca abajo y me introducía sin piedad en su cavidad y la follaba con todas mis fuerzas hasta dejar mi semilla en ella para después, darle un par de nalgadas en ese gran trasero suyo.

Otra fantasía pervertida.

Y con Bella.

Pero estaba comenzando a pensar que no era solo sexo. Yo quería hacerle el amor y no de aquella forma tan bestial.

Quince –o más– minutos después, regresé, me había aseado y lavado mi cara, pero las dudas seguían en mí, ¿Qué demonios me ocurría?, Isabella me guiñó un ojo y yo carraspeé con incomodidad.

Si supiera lo que estaba haciendo y lo que quería hacerle esa risita estúpida se borraría de sus labios.

Cuando todos se iban, ella prosiguió en su absurda provocación.

—Eres muy débil… Edward. —me dijo ella en un susurro, cerca de mi oído, la apreté contra mí—. Y me encanta que seas así.

¡Oh, mierda!

¡Quería hacerla mía!

Me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Isabella? —aún respondiendo su mirada, la tomé por el codo bruscamente, estaba cabreado y frustrado, necesitaba una explicación inmediatamente.

—No pretendo nada —dijo con una falsa inocencia.

—No juegues conmigo.

—No lo hago, Edward. —se soltó de mi agarre.

—Claro, eres tan testaruda, que no vas a aceptar que te gusto —alcé una ceja, ella me miró como si fuese dicho una barbaridad.

Resopló.

— ¡No seas imbécil! no me gustas —exclamó, supe que mentía, pero era tan terca que no me lo diría.

— ¿Ah, no? —reí.

—No.

— ¿Entonces por qué me haces esto? —pregunté solemne, ella pensó mucho antes de hablar, pero igual no respondió lo que esperaba.

— ¿Hacer qué?

Estaba nerviosa.

_¡Al diablo!_

_Seré sincero._

—Bella. Me excitas —mascullé mirándola a los ojos, mirando su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, recordando mis fantasías, todas mis fantasías, las fantasías con ella.

—Yo… no…

_¡Vamos, nena, dilo!_

—Edward, mis padres llamaron, debes llevarme a casa.

Irina nos interrumpió.

Y tuve que llevarla a su casa, cuando regresé, Isabella ya se había ido.

Y por unos días, no supe nada de ella.

Y la verdad, las cosas estaban cambiando entre Irina y yo.

Los últimos días Irina había estado mal de salud, no era nada grave, se estaba recuperando, y yo había pensado en terminar mi relación con ella, pero me gustaba Irina, y no sabía que me ocurría con Isabella.

Quizá solo era una momentánea calentura.

Una que después se iría.

Tuve que ir a la farmacia del centro comercial con Irina, comprábamos algunos de sus medicamentos, y luego decidimos sentarnos y comer algo, para luego regresar a su casa.

Isabella, la cual estaba más hermosa que nunca, se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas, con otro hombre que no reconocí, me tensé.

—Ah, mira, Bellita, ¿gemirás su nombre de nuevo? —preguntó Irina incrédula.

—No seas ridícula.

Los miré reír y hablar entre ellos, estaba enojado.

_¡Maldita sea Edward! ¿Qué mierda tienes? ¿Necesitas un polvo con ella? ¿No quieres compartirla? No, no es solo un follón, es algo más._

Es algo más.

Algo más.

¿Más?

¿Con Bella?

¡No!

Me levanté abruptamente de la mesa, y me encaminé hacia la ubicación de los dos tortolos.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Irina, sabía que estaba mal lo que yo hacía, pero estaba dejándome guiar por mis instintos.

Isabella me miró perpleja, mis puños estaban apretados con rabia.

Estaba celoso.

—Buenas tardes, Bella y…

—Demetri, soy Demetri — ¿Le pregunté cómo se llamaba?

Ambos nos odiamos a primera vista.

—Hola, Edward —saludó su musical voz—. ¿Todo bien? —asentí.

_Si claro, todo bien, genial. Vine a saludarlos y saber cuándo es la boda, o saber si ya lo besaste y él te tocó con sus asquerosas manos, saber si son algo y, tal vez… ya lo deseas y lo excitas, y el te excita a ti, a lo mejor ya hacen el amor, y les va de maravilla. _

_¡Idiota Edward!_

_Ha de ser su novio. Y tú masturbándote pensando en ella y estando con otra._

—Vine a preguntarte si deseas que te lleve a casa —le dije petulante, sin mirar al idiota.

—Yo la llevaré —contestó el desgraciado, utilizando el mismo tono que yo, Isabella le sonrió y se miraron entre ellos.

¡Está bien, está bien, me voy!

—Bien… entonces que tengan una linda cita.

Y regresé con Irina.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Me puedes explicar que demonismo fue eso? —Preguntó Irina a punto de un ataque de histeria—. Estoy comenzando a odiarla, tú eres mi novio, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿No quieres hablar de eso? —Preguntó incrédula y enojada a la vez—. ¿No quieres hablar de eso? —Repitió—, para que te vayas enterando, yo tengo dignidad, y no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo, te he perdonado varias, Edward, y ya me estoy cansando.

—Irina… no pasa nada…

— ¡No, Edward! ¡Cállate! ¡No soy estúpida! Y grábate muy bien esto: no voy a permitir que esto siga así, vas a tener que aclarar tus pensamientos, o Isabella, o yo. Búscame cuando lo tengas claro —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lugar, vi cuando Isabella y el idiota se iban, Irina no me dirigió la palabra, pero la llevé a su casa.

Ella tenía razón.

No podía seguir así.

Caminando por la calle como un vago, me di cuenta que, involuntariamente, había llegado a la casa de Bells.

Bells.

_¿Qué me pasa contigo?_

Toqué el timbre y ella, después de un largo rato, me abrió y vestía un cortito pijama que dejaba mucho que desear.

Y me dejé llevar por el salvaje que llevo dentro.

—Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si me dices que deje a Irina… lo hago —las palabras salieron involuntariamente.

Ella aparentó sorprenderse.

— ¿Por qué piensas que te diré algo así?

—Bella… ¡Me estás volviendo loco! —tiré de mi cabello con frustración.

¡Ella lo sabia!

¡Ella comenzó todo!

Jadeó.

—Ed-Edward… no sé… a q-ué… te re-refieres… —me acercaba conforme ella tartamudeaba. Y le susurré antes de tomarla:

—Me vuelves loco…

Y salvajemente la atraje hacia mí tomándola por la cintura y besándola por primera vez de la forma que más deseaba, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y enloqueciéndome de su exquisito sabor, conociéndola y probándola mientras que mis manos la acercaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a mis besos.

Ella posó sus brazos en mi cuello y yo, por mi parte, no tardé en acariciar su espalda y su cintura, de modo que ella sintió mi erección cuando la pegué aún más a mi cuerpo ya incendiado por su cercanía, y pronto, Bella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mí y así entramos a la casa, entretanto Isabella tiraba fuertemente de mi cabello y mordía mi lengua y mi labio inferir sin piedad alguna.

La deposité él en sillón más cercano.

Besé su vientre y ella respondió mi gesto tirando de mi cabello, su cuerpo se erizaba bajo mis caricias, y mientras mis besos subían, ella abría sus piernas para mí, la tenia para mí.

Por fin.

Como lo había fantaseado.

Cuando quité su camisa de seda, sus senos le liberaron y se removieron ante mí, aquello me excitó, y no dudé en adueñarme de ellos y acariciarlos hasta que se pusieran erectos sus rosados pezones.

—Quiero tenerte… ya… Bella… quiero que seas mía.

Mi lengua acarició su vientre y cada vez subía más y más hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual humedecí y mordí lujuriosamente hasta que Isabella gritó de placer.

Su espalda se arqueó.

Lamí su pezón, y ella se entregaba a cada una de mis caricias haciéndome sentir su propio placer, besé y lamí su cuello acariciando una vez más sus senos con esmero, pasión, eran tan perfectos y hermosos, del tamaño apropiado, sensibles ya apetecibles.

El cuerpo de Isabella era la escultura más preciada y hermosa que había admirado.

—No juegues conmigo… Bella.

Besó mi boca con pasión y acarició y tiró de mi cabello, apretó mi miembro por encima de mi vaquero, todo lo hacía tan rápido y con tanta tenacidad que llegué a pensar que estaba más excitada que yo mismo, apretaba mi espalda mientras yo seguía enfocado en su boca.

Se deshizo de mis pantalones y bóxer rápidamente y miró con veneración y deseo mi pene cuando salió a la luz, y ella hizo algo que me sorprendió.

Quiso el sexo oral.

—Bee-Bella —gemí cuando sentí su boca en mi pene, era muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Su gloriosa boca acariciaba cada centímetro de mí, lo hacía tan lentamente que llegó a sentir frustración, su lengua me acariciaba en círculos, los cuales me estremecían, esto me encantaba.

Ella mordió un poco, allí.

¡Dios santo!

Su caliente boca me estaba entregando algo que jamás había sentido, su lengua y sus caricias me estaban haciendo perder la razón. La poca que me quedaba.

—Ahh… Edward…

Quería más.

Isabella tenía que darme más.

O enloquecería.

El sonido de alguien comenzando a abrir la puerta nos sobresaltó.

¡Genial!

Ahí, se acabó lo que estábamos comenzando.

Me sentía terriblemente mal, Irina era parte de mi vida y aquella noche me había comportado como un completo idiota.

¡Tenía novia!

Era sábado por la noche, Irina –mi novia– había insistido mucho en salir. La verdad, yo no estaba tan animado como debería, pero estaba seguro que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a Irina sobre mis sentimientos y tenía que hacerlo en un lugar que no fuera su casa.

—Amor, estás muy distraído. —Me dijo Irina mientras yo comenzaba a aparcar el auto.

—Sí, es que he intentado hablar contigo pero… —la miré a los ojos y noté que me miraba intrigada, era muy hermosa, pero debía admitir que Isabella era la que se encontraba tatuada en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo—, estabas muy animada con esta cena que… no pude decirte algo muy importante.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Suspiré.

—Esto… yo… —balbuceé.

— ¡Demonios Edward, habla ya! —exclamó histérica.

—Bien. —Me llené de valor y la miré a los ojos—. Creo que lo nuestro no puede continuar. Mira, no sé qué me pasa, tú me gustas, pero…

Irina alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Me estás dejando?

—Uh… no… no lo sé.

— ¡Dilo maldita sea! ¿Me estás dejando por otra? ¿Por Bellita?—gritó masajeando sus sienes.

—Solo quiero pensar, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Llévame a casa.

Fruncí el ceño e hice lo que me pidió.

Domingo.

_*Ya sé que estás con ese maldito. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?*_

Lo sé. Solo un idiota envía ese mensaje sabiendo que el que juega es él mismo. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? ¿Por qué Isabella se comporta de esa forma tan sensual conmigo? Y debo decir que, a aparte de su sensualidad, su inocencia y su mirada me había enamorado. Sí, enamorado, pero en esos momentos de mi vida yo no podía saberlo con claridad. Tenía 19, era inmaduro e Isabella me confundía.

¿Qué podía hacer?

_*¡Idiota! Tú eres quien juega conmigo. ¿O me vas a negar que sigues con tu puta novia?*_

Touché.

No estaba con Irina.

Me levanté de la cama como si tuviese un par de resortes en mi trasero. Le diría todo a Isabella; claro, si escogía las palabras adecuadas y no me saliesen balbuceos estúpidos.

Había pasado todo el día en la casa de mi tía Elizabeth; yo no quería llevar mis problemas a casa, Alice me preguntaría, mi padre me preguntaría y mi madre también me preguntaría; supongo que es fácil contestarles, pero cuando sabes la respuesta, y yo no la sabía. Bien, estaba enamorado de Isabella pero me gustaba Irina, ¿qué hacer luego? Isabella solo quería seducirme, quizá porque le parecía sexy o porque quería vengarse de mí por lo de los libros.

Mi ego insiste en que es la primera opción.

—Hola, Edward… que bueno verte, anda pasa.

Reneé me recibió con una sonrisa, pero supe que estaba sorprendida por mi llegada, incluso noté que había llegado en un mal momento.

—Gracias… ¿Está Bella?

—Oh, sí… claro. Mira, aquí está con un amigo.

Demetri e Isabella besándose en vivo y en directo. En HD. ¡Pero qué mierda! Nunca imaginé ver a aquella chica inocente besarse con otro tipo, ni siquiera había visto cuando James y ella se besaban. ¡¿Por qué tuve que llegar en ese preciso momento y ver aquello!? De acuerdo, creo que lo que voy a decir sonará cursi: cuando vi los labios de Isabella devorar los del idiota ese, pude hasta escuchar como mi corazón se partía, no se partió en dos, ni en tres, se partió en miles de pedazos.

Patético.

Y estúpido.

Pero sí, estaba enamorado de ella.

La suegra de mis sueños –es decir, Reneé– soltó una risita y los dos chicos se separaron al instante.

—Oh… cariño… no quería interrumpir. —La señora Swan se disculpó con nerviosismo.

¡Yo sí que estoy alegre de haber interrumpido!

Ese maldito es un aprovechado, seguramente la besó a la fuerza y…

_¡No seas idiota Edward, ella lo besó! ¡Lo besó!_

Mierda…

Otra vez el sonido de mi corazón romperse…

—Lo siento. —Bella dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras que la vergüenza se apoderaba de su rostro.

Y después, silencio…

—Eh… creo que debo irme, ya es tarde —habló el idiota—. La pasé muy bien, Bella.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¡Claro que la pasó bien!

¡Tenía sus asquerosos labios en la boca de _mí _Isabella!

Los dos se acercaron y se abrazaron en forma de despedida.

_¡Quítale las manos de encima! —_quise gritar.

—Feliz noche, Demetri.

El aludido se retiró.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —pregunté mostrando mi rabia.

—Estoy sentaba en un sillón, platicando contigo. —Me respondió con ironía.

—No seas ridícula —resoplé. Iba a seguir hablando pero Reneé regresó.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo, chicos?

—No. Mamá, Edward ya se va —masculló y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

La madre de Bella se percató de la tensión que había entre ambos y optó por retirarse antes de decir:

—Creo que los dejaré solos.

— ¡Tú eres el ridículo!

—Bella… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Irina…

—Bella yo… estoy confundido.

_¡Idiota! ¿Qué mierda haces?_ —habló mi subconsciente.

¿Qué responderle? No yo mismo sabía lo que decía…

—Estás confundido… ¿Eso te da derecho a jugar conmigo?

—No, Bella, yo no…

— ¡No! ¡Edward, ya basta!

—Bella… conozco a Irina desde hace mucho. Tú y yo nunca encajamos, pero después tú… cambiaste… y me siento… distinto. —Le dije, balbuceando como un estúpido, estaba metiendo la pata hasta le fondo.

¡¿Confundido!?

¡Estaba enamorado de ella!

— ¿Viniste a decirme esto? —negué con la cabeza, tenía que intentar hablar y ser sincero, aunque dudaba que iba a creerme—. No quiero escucharte, y si quieres a la Bella de antes… pues la tendrás… ahora vete.

—No quise decirlo de esa forma Bella.

—Lo dijiste y ya.

No iba a creerme. Estaba claro, yo era un idiota y había metido la pata.

Y el premio para el hombre más estúpido de mundo es…

¡Para Edward Cullen!

Miré la ventana de la habitación de Isabella por media hora. ¿Entraba o no entraba?

Tenía que remediarlo. Pero tenía que hacer que ella me creyera, yo la amaba y le había mentido porque estaba siendo estúpido. No había confusión, solo la amaba a ella.

¡Ella tenía que creerme!

Subí al árbol con lentitud, la ventana estaba abierta, quizá la suerte estaba de mi lado aquella noche, si así era debía aprovecharla.

Vi a Isabella dormida, se veía demasiado hermosa. Hacía muecas con sus labios muy graciosas, ¿qué estaba soñando?, no lo sabía, hasta daría lo que fuese por saber lo que piensa.

_¿Me ama?_

_¿Me odia?_

La miré durante unos minutos, estaba hipnotizado, decidí acostarme a su lado, quizá no se daba cuenta y…

Sí, se despertó.

— ¡Edward! ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!

Suspiré frustrado y repasé todas las palabras que había decidido decirle, palabras que saldrían de mi corazón, esperaba que todo saliese bien…

Bueno, aunque ya saben lo que pasó.

¡Está vez Eddie no sufrió!

* * *

_¿Tomatazos? Esta sí es la parte final del Outtake. Acá ya saben más sobre Edward. ¿Qué les pareció? Solo falta el segundo Epílogo, que será algo cortito, pero es que me falta una cosita que pensé desde el principió de la historia . Espero sus opiniones. Gracias por sus RW, alertas, favoritos. ¡Uff! es super saber que les gusta esta locura mía. Próximamente nuevo fic, pero trataré de tener muchos capítulos para no hacerlas esperar tanto. ¡Saludos! Nos leemos pronto... _

_Day._


End file.
